


Broken Arrows - Português

by poisonangelmuse, TheAlternativeSource



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Friendship, Male Friendship, Romance, Tommy Merlyn is Alive
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonangelmuse/pseuds/poisonangelmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternativeSource/pseuds/TheAlternativeSource
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depois de cinco anos ausente na Austrália, Oliver Queen está voltando para Starling City, com nenhuma memória de sua vida anterior. Como sua família irá reagir a esse novo Oliver? E mais importante, ele vai se lembrar do amor de sua vida, a mulher que pretendia se casar há cinco anos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Arrows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broken Arrows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2066124) by [poisonangelmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonangelmuse/pseuds/poisonangelmuse), [TheAlternativeSource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlternativeSource/pseuds/TheAlternativeSource). 



> Olá! Essa é a tradução da minha fanfiction Broken Arrows! Ela será postada sempre após que o capítulo original em inglês for postado. Então com um pouco de paciência chegamos lá!
> 
> Quero agradecer a minha beta reader, TheAlternativeSource, e a minha tradutora linda, Canary.
> 
> Como sempre, o link dos sets do Polyvore estão na página do meu perfil.
> 
> Me sigam no Tumblr – poisonangelmuse
> 
> Me sigam no Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse
> 
> Divirtam-se! 
> 
> Divirtam-se!

**

_No, I may not be the same but I've got a heart of gold, yeah_ __  
Like a telephone  
Connection ain't clear  
But hold me in my soul  
You gotta know  
  
Yeah  
The best of intentions  
I lay at your feet  
And I need you to see past the worst part of me  
And I'm tired of taking my aim  
When I keep on missing  
There's gotta be a better way  
There's gotta be a better way  
  
Seems like every little word I say  
Keeps getting twisted  
Coming out wrong  
So baby hold on  
I'm tryin' to hit the mark  
But I'm shooting with broken arrows  
It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows  
It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows  
It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows  
(Broken arrows)  
  


Oliver Queen se inclinou contra a parede de metal do elevador de aço, pacientemente esperando os números dos andares mudarem a sua frente, indo para o último andar. Ele observou as diferentes pessoas que entravam, pessoas aleatórias, funcionários, todos com sorrisos gentis, assentindo ao reconhecer sua presença. Aos apenas 24 anos de idade, Oliver, o herdeiro do império das Consolidações Queen, trabalhava ao lado de seu pai, o CEO Robert Queen. Logo depois de terminar seu bacharelado em Economia na Universidade de Berkeley, ele logo se matriculou e recebeu seu MBA em Negócios, e assumiu a posição de Vice-Presidente das Consolidações Queen. Enquanto a maioria das pessoas ficariam assustadas e tentariam fugir para o mais longe e o mais rápido possível dos negócios da família – como o seu melhor amigo Tommy, herdeiro da Merlyn Global, por exemplo, que escolheu se mudar para Nova York e viver da sua herança por quanto tempo conseguisse – Oliver abraçou sua posição como VP. O fazia feliz ver o orgulho e confiança que seu pai tinha nele. Então sim, Oliver gostava do seu trabalho, e ele era muito bom no que fazia. Isso permitiu que seu pai planejasse uma aposentadoria precoce aos sessenta anos, uma data que aconteceria cinco anos à frente. Robert Queen planejou passar o resto de sua vida aproveitando seu tempo ao lado de sua esposa Moira Queen viajando pelo mundo. Talvez eles até se mudassem para a França ou algum lugar exótico. Eles poderiam ter a sua própria vinícola, e aproveitar os pequenos prazeres que a vida pode prover.

Enquanto as portas do elevador se abriam e se fechavam, pessoas entravam e saiam, mas apenas quando eles alcançaram o andar do Departamente de TI Oliver realmente começou a prestar atenção em quem entrava e saia da caixa de aço. Ele sentiu o cheiro do seu perfume antes mesmo de vê-la. Ela sempre cheirava como chuva e o mais delicioso aroma floral, como se tivesse andado por um jardim florido naquele instante. Oliver olhou para ela da cabeça aos pés, do cabelo loiro puxado para trás num rabo de cavalo alto, passando pelo profissional vestido branco, rosa e cinza-escuro com um padrão de bolinhas, até, finalmente, os scarpins fúcsia em seus pés.

Mais pessoas adentraram o elevador no andar seguinte, lentamente movendo o corpo dela para mais próximo do dele. Tão perto mais ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Seu aroma estava muito mais forte com tanta proximidade, e Oliver resistiu ao impulso de mover a sua mão e tocar a ponta do rabo de cavalo e ver se o cabelo era tão macio quanto aparentava. Quando alcançaram o andar seguinte, um dos ocupantes do elevador se moveu subitamente, como se tivesse esquecido que aquele era o seu andar. Isso por sua vez fez com que ela fosse empurrada na direção de Oliver, suas costas contra o seu peito.

\- Desculpe. - Ela sussurrou imediatamente, girando a cabeça para olhar para ele com um sorriso apologético no lugar.

\- Tudo bem, srta, Smoak. - Oliver respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, tentando não mostrar a reação instantânea do seu corpo à ela.

Ela se moveu para mais longe dele, seus corpos não se tocando em questão de centímetros.  Oliver quase conseguia sentir o calor de seu corpo pelo pequeno espaço. E mesmo que o elevador estivesse cheio de conversas paralelas, eles permaneceram em silêncio pelos próximo oito andares. Conforme as pessoas deixavam o elevador, ela colocou uma distância respeitável entre os dois, até que fosse apenas ele, dois homens mais velhos e Felicity Smoak.

Quando Oliver alcançou o seu andar, ela foi quem saiu primeiro, segurando firmemente seu tablet e indo diretamente para a mesa da Sra. Anderson, a secretária de Robert Queen. Oliver a seguiu. Ele via em sua postura tensa, que Felicity claramente não havia gostado de ter sido tirada da segurança do seu escritório no Departamento de TI. Com uma última olhadela, Oliver se moveu lentamente em direção ao escritório de seu pai, observando enquanto este  parecia estar numa ligação de negócios.

\- Oliver. Como foi a sua reunião com Ray Palmer? - Robert perguntou, desviando o olhar do computado para Oliver, que se sentara na cadeira de couro branco a sua frente.

\- Foi bem. Palmer parece realmente interessado na nossa Divisão de Ciências Aplicadas. Acho que esse acordo possa ser mais simples do que esperávamos. - Oliver disse, relembrando o quão preocupado seu pai estava sobre negociar com as Indústrias Palmer.

\- Ótimo. Haverão benefícios para ambas as empresas se o acordo der certo. O projeto de energia limpa é vital para nós. Nós finalmente teremos uma chance de ultrapassar as Indústrias Wayne se unirmos forças com Palmer. - Robert disse, sua voz cansada. Havia sido um longo dia.

\- Vai funcionar, pai. Eu tenho certeza.

\- É melhor, inúmeros empregos dependem disso. Eu prefereria  manter todas essas famílias alimentadas e vestidas. Quanto mais rápido nós conseguirmos esse acordo, mas rápido poderei ficar em paz. De qualquer forma, você está preparado para a nossa viagem para a Austrália amanhã? - Robert perguntou a ele, notando pelas paredes de vidro do seu escritório que Felicity Smoak estava sentada no braço de uma das poltronas lá fora. Ele quase se esqueceu que precisava da sua intervenção num projeto antes de partir na sua viagem  de negócios.

\- Sim, mas pai, eu não estou tão seguro sobre a AmerTek. Digo... eu sei que você quer conseguir contratos militares, mas algo não parece certo sobre esse acordo que querem fazer conosco. - Oliver admitiu, passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro. Um hábito de nervosismo que adquirira com o passar dos anos.

\- Oliver, eu sei que você não confia neles, e, pra ser sincero, nem eu. Mas nós precisamos ir até lá e chechar a companhia antes de fazer qualquer julgamento ou decisão. Também sei que você preferiria estar focado no projeto de energia limpa ao invés do da indústria militar. Mas infelizmente a guerra faz muito dinheiro. - Robert disse, sabendo que seu filho ainda acreditava em trabalhar para transformar o mundo um lugar mais seguro e melhor. Oliver ainda era ingênuo o suficiente para acreditar que não havia necessidade em entrar nos negócios de guerra.

\- Eu sei pai. Eu prometo que tentarei manter a mente aberta. - Oliver disse.

Eles foram interrompidos quando a Sra. Andrews se espreitou para dentro do escritório. “Sr. Queen, com licença. Felicity Smoak está aqui para vê-lo, como requisitou.”

\- Obrigado, Karen. Peça para ela entrar, por favor. - Robert disse enquanto Oliver se virava para ver Felicity se aproximando do escritório.

\- Srta. Smoak. - Robert a cumprimentou enquanto Felicity adentrava a sala.

\- Sr. Queen. - Felicity disse olhando para Robert e em seguida para Oliver. - Sr. Queen.

\- Srta. Smoak. – Oliver disse com um sorriso contido, observando o quão desconfortável ela parecia estar.

\- Sr Queen, com o que posso ajudá-lo hoje? – Felicity perguntou segurando firmemente seu tablet, seus olhos rapidamente encontrando os de Oliver e se movendo em diração a Robert.

\- Srta. Smoak, eu preciso da sua intervenção em alguns problemas técnicos que eu notei num programa que estamos desenvolvendo. Eu preciso resolver isso hoje antes que eu parta amanhã. Esse programa é parte de um dos projetos principais que vai nos custar muito dinheiro, então eu preciso dele inteiramente funcional antes que eu dê o sinal verde. É por isso que preciso da sua ajuda.

\- Eu, senhor? Você não deveria pedir ao meu supervisor? – Ela respondeu rapidamente sem segurar a língua, se sentindo como uma idota por dizer isso na frente de Robert Queen.

Robert a deu um sorriso gentil que rivalizava com aquele que Oliver Queen usava frequentemente. – Já tratei disso, srta. Smoak. E também tenho consciência de que muitas das ideias para novos projetos e concepções do Departamento de TI tem vindo de você. Também sei que foi uma das melhoras da sua turma do MIT. Então eu acho que seja capaz o suficiente para me ajudar. Você não acha?

\- Sim senhor. –  Ela respondeu rapidamente, empurrando os óculos de volta pro lugar, num gesto de nervosismo.

\- Ótimo. – Robert disse firmemente.

Nesse momento e telefone de Oliver apitou. Era uma mensagem de Tommy pedindo para encontrá-lo para um café e que estava esperando por ele em seu escritório.

\- Eu tenho que ir, pai. - Oliver disse, se levantando da cadeira, interrompendo a discussão de Robert e Felicity sobre as atualizações e medidas necessárias em relação ao novo software.

\- Certo filho, te vejo hoje a noite? - Robert perguntou, observando um sorriso largo se espalhar pelo rosto do filho. - Ah sim, entendo, creio que tenha outros planos?-

\- Pai, eu vou ficar fora por duas semanas. Eu tenho negócios para resolver antes de deixar Starling City. – Oliver disse, fazendo Felicity corar por estar no meio de uma conversa tão privada.

 - Te vejo amanhã, então. Não se atrase. O avião para a Austrália parte as 10 da manhã em ponto. – Robert disse, olhando de volta para o projeto à sua frente. Não notando como os olhos de Oliver pareciam vagar para a srta. Smoak.

* * *

 

Oliver entrou em seu escritório apenas para encontrar Tommy sentado na sua cadeira, uma xícara de café já nas suas mãoes e seus caros sapatos italianos no topo da sua mesa de vidro.

\- Você não poderia ter demorado mais? Eu estava morrendo de tédio. Graças a Deus Louise estava aqui para me entreter. – Tommy disse, dando um sorriso de um milhão de dólares para Louise, a secretária de cinquenta anos de Oliver, e colocando a xícara vazia sobre a escrivaninha.

\- Tommy. – Oliver disse, sorrindo para o seu melhor amigo e se aproximando para lhe dar um abraço amigável.

\- Então, quem é ela? – Tommy perguntou quando eles se separaram, conhecendo Oliver bem o suficiente para saber que havia alguém em sua vida mesmo antes de ele abrir a boca. Além disso, o mundo todo pensava que Oliver Queen não era o tipo de homem que passaria tantas noites sozinho.

\- Eu não tenho ideia sobre o que você está falando. – Oliver disse com um sorriso, agora se sentando na sua própria cadeira enquanto Tommy se moveu para se sentar à sua frente do outro lado da mesa.

\- Vamos lá, Ollie. Eu voltei de Nova York há alguns meses e  não te vi saindo na noite nenhuma vez. E não, jantar comigo não conta. Você não está farreado. Sem prisões. Sem fotos do TMZ. É como se você fosse um monje. – Tommy provocou, fazendo Oliver rir alto.

\- Certo, você está me confundindo com a versão “Oliver da faculdade”.  Você sabe que eu não faço mais essas coisas. Estou muito ocupado ajudando meu pai na CQ. – Oliver disse, sabendo que Tommy não estava acreditando.

Tommy lhe deu um olhar antes de sorrir afetadamente e dizer: -  Ela realmente deve ser alguém especial então.

\- Tommy, acredite em mim. Quando chegar a hora você vai conhecê-la. – Oliver disse com um sorriso charmoso, uma fagulha em seus olhos que Tommy nunca havia visto.

\- Caramba! Você ama essa garota! – Tommy constatou chocado.

\- Tommy, eu realmente não posso falar sobre isso agora. – Oliver disse, olhando para a gigantesca pilha de papéis e documentos que Louise havia deixado para que ele assinasse antes de partir no dia seguinte.

\- Ah, entendo. Você está pegando uma funcionária. Oliver Queen seu cafajeste! – Tommy disse com uma risada, fazendo Oliver parecer irritado.

\- Não é assim. E é exatamente por isso que eu estou mantendo o meu relacionamento privado. – Oliver disse frustrado.

\- Oh, porque tão sério? – Tommy brincou antes de erguer suas mãos em defesa. – Certo, certo. Me desculpe pelas palavras rudes. Mas eu preciso conhecer essa garota. Não é todo dia que o meu melhor amigo, o ex-playboy Oliver Queen, se apaixona.

\- Eu prometo que você vai ser o primeiro a saber, certo? Agora me deixe em paz. Eu preciso terminar essa papelada entes de ir pra Austrália amanhã. – Oliver disse pegando uma caneta e abrindo a primeira página do documento que precisava da sua assinatura.

\- Amanhã? Oh, bem, então há algo que eu preciso te pedir. Não pedir exatamente, mais como te informar. É por isso que eu perguntei se você poderia descer para café sendo que eu já tinha tomado um pouco. Mas, considerando todas as coisas que você me disse, eu não acho que isso vá ser um problema. – Tommy disse nervosamente, coçando a sua nuca com um olhar preocupado no rosto.

\- Tommy, você está divagando. O que foi? – Oliver perguntoum curisoso sobre o que poderia deixar Tommy Merlyn tão nervoso.

\- Como você sabe eu voltei de Nova York há alguns meses. E eu meio que estou saindo com essa garota. Uma garota que você meio que namorou num passado muito distante. – Tommy disse tentando amaciar o que quer que fosse que ele estava tentando dizer.

Oliver se recostou na sua cadeira e olhou curiosamente para Tommy. – Namorei? Ou fiquei? Você vai precisar ser mais específico que isso. Além disso, você sabe que eu não namorei ninguém desde que eu fui para a faculdade. Ninguém sério, eu digo. Além da mulher com quem eu estou saindo.

\- Eu sei. – Tommy disse com um tom culpado. Entendimento de repente atingiu Oliver.

\- Espere um minuto. Você está dizendo que está namorando a Laurel? – Oliver lhe perguntou, se divertindo demais vendo o quão nervoso o seu amigo parecia estar sobre isso.

“Sim. Nós meio que nos encontramos por acaso uns meses atrás. Nós saímos pra tomar um café e nos atualizarmos e acabou virando um jantar. E antes que eu pudesse perceber eu já tinha uma gaveta para as minhas coisas na casa dela. – Tommy finalmente confessou de uma maneira culpada mas não disposto a desistir dela; nem mesmo para Oliver.

Os ombros de Oliver relaxaram enquanto ele dava um sorriso ao seu amigo. – Tommy, Laurel e eu namoramos no colegial. Nós terminamos seis anos atrás. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que não resta mais nada entre nós. Estou feliz por vocês. Vocês dois merecem serem felizes.

\- Ah, ótimo. Quem sabe, talvez nós pudéssemos ir num encontro duplo quando você voltar da sua viagem? – Tommy disse, aliviado por ter contado a Oliver, mas ainda sim buscando mais informação.

\- É, eu acho que eu gostaria disso. – Oliver disse com um grande sorriso.

\- Então, você não vai sequer me dizer o nome dela? – Tommy pediu enquanto se levantava da cadeira e colocava o paletó.

Oliver deu a Tommy um sorriso amável, claramente pensando na mulher com quem estava saindo.

\- Meghan. O nome dela é Meghan.

* * *

 

Oliver estacionou sua Ducati vermelha em frente ao familiar prédio de sete andares e tijolos aparentes. Ele removeu seu capacete e usou suas chaves para adentrar a porta principal do prédio. Rapidamente ele subiu os degrais da escada, até chegar a seu destino no quinto andar: apartamente 21B. Ele estava prestes a colocar sua chave na fechadura quando derepente a porta foi aberta por dentro.

\- Por quê você demorou tanto? – Uma voz feminina perguntou, o puxando pela mão para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta atrás deles.

Sem hesitar, ela o empurrou contra a parede de cor lanvanda, suas mãos empurrando a jaqueta de seu terno acinzentado em direção ao chão, enquanto sua boca fora ao encontro da sua. Os lábios dançaram juntos, em um ritmo familiar, movendo-se suavemente um contra o outro, línguas e dentes batalhando por dominância. As mãos dele se tornaram ao rabo de cavalo dela, movento suas mãos pelo cabelo macio, e então liberando os fios dourados de sua prisão, deixando-os cair até o meio de suas costas.

\- Senti sua falta – ele gemeu, aprofundando seus lábios aos dela.

\- Eu também senti sua falta, Sr.Queen – ela disse, removendo a camisa social de dentro da calça.

\- Tommy esteve no meu escritório – ele disse contra os lábios rosados, enquanto as mãos dela se moviam contra seus ombros largos.

\- O que ele queria? – ela perguntou, pressionando os quadris contra os dele, enquanto ele beijava e mordiscava o pescoço dela, a provocando.

\- Ele queria saber quem era a deusa que havia me enfeitiçado – ele suspirou contra a orelha dela, beijando suavemente o lóbulo, antes de usar a ponta da língua para acariciar o piercing transversal no topo da orelha dela.

\- Oliver, não quero mais falar sobre o Tommy – ela gemeu enquanto ele agarrava a curva de suas nádegas, suavemente pressionando os quadris juntos.

Ele os moveu para longe da parede e para a superficie mais próximo, o qual era um sofá moderno, de cor turqueza que estava na sala de estar.Eles caíram sobre o sofá mácio enquanto ela terminava de desabotuar a camisa branca dele.Oliver finalmente encontrou o zíper do vestido que ela usava, o abaixando. Ele bruscamente empurrou o vestido para baixo dos braços e quadris dela, até que encontrou pura renda negra e transparente cobrindo a pele mácia dela.

\- Caramba, um dia desses você ainda vai acabar me matado assim - Oliver gemeu, seus olhos se movendo pela pele pálida, levemente avermelhada; ele mal podia acreditar o quão perfeito os seus seios contrastavam contra a renda escura. Ela estava incrível, em seu conjunto de calcinha e sutian de renda pretas, juntamente com a cinta-liga e a meia calça de seda.

\- Mas que forma mais divertida de partir, você não acha? – ela provocou, movendo seus quadris contra os dele, a fricção enlouquecendo ambos.

Ele empurrou o vestido para o chão, deixando-a em nada além de renda preta e aqueles saltos altos fúcsia. Ele beijou a pele de seu pescoço, e então sua clavícula, sugando a pele pálida na base de seu pescoço, até que ele tinha certeza de que a pele macia iria ficar roxa. Ele gostava de marcá-la. Era primal e até mesmo uma tendência chauvinista, mas ele não podia suportar a idéia de ficar longe dela por duas semanas e não deixar algo para trás para lembrá-la dele. Além disso, ela havia confessado que adorava a senssação de sentir os lábios dele sugando a sua tenra pele.

\- Você vai pagar por isso - ela prometeu com um gemido, sentindo a ponta dos dentes dele raspando a sua pele, a provocando.

\- Ah é? O que você pretende fazer sobre isso? - Oliver perguntou enquanto ele começou a tirar as meias de seus pequenos prendedores e as rolando para baixo de suas pernas. Suas grandes mãos agarraram a parte de trás das coxas e trouxe seus corpos mais perto um do outro, perto o suficiente para que ela pudesse sentir seu membro pulsando contra o seu centro. Seus olhos se arregalaram cheios de luxúria.

Ela apertou suas coxas ao redor de sua cintura e empurrou o corpo dele para trás. Ele a puxou com ele, a colocando em seu colo, enquanto Oliver se sentava no sofá. Ela tirou as mãos dele de suas coxas e segurou-os contra o sofá , de forma que ele não seria capaz de tocá-la. Oliver entendeu o recado e deixou suas mãos relaxar contra o sofá enquanto ela explorou seu corpo com as mãos. Elas percorreram sua pele, do alto de seus peitorais até  seu abdômen musculoso, e para então baixo de seu umbigo e até seu centro. Suas unhas vermelhas se cravaram em sua carne, fazendo-o gemer de prazer quando a língua dela seguiu o caminho de seus dedos, parando para lamber e mordiscar suavemente seu mamilo direito.

 - Cacete -  ele gemeu, seus dedos cavando as almofadas do sofá, segurando firme e tentando resistir à vontade de agarrá-la e simplesmente fode-la até não aguentar mais.

\- Comporte-se - ela o repreendeu contra a pele de Oliver, lambendo seu tanquinho, enquanto seus dedos encontraram o zíper da calça social, libertando-o de seu confinamento.

\- Amor, por favor -  ele implorou, enqaunto ela rapidamente abaixou as calças dele até os tornozelos, seguidos por sua cueca boxer preta. Ele estava duro, grosso e longo, a ponta de seu mebro molhada.

Ela se afastou e puxou-o para sentar-se com os pés plantados no chão. Ela escorregou de joelhos entre suas pernas separadas, seus joelhos mergulhados no tapete amarelo canário e as mãos empurrando suas coxas mais distantes, para que ela pudesse se mover entre as pernas dele.

Ela olhou para ele enquanto ela moveu as suas mãos entre as coxas dele. Ela sabia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo com ele. Quando elas chegaram ao topo de suas calças, ela olhou para baixo. As mãos dela seguraram seu membro, acariciando-o, usando a umidade da ponta para fazer seus movimentos fáceis e precisos, fazendo Oliver gemer cada vez que ela apertou-lhe com a mão, passando o polegar sobre sua ponta. Com cada gemido e grunido, ela movia mais rápido e mais rápido, com uma mão em seu membro e o outro tocando suavemente com a pele de seus testículos, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e gemer o nome dela. Ela sabia que estava deixando-o louco; era bom para que ele aprendesse a não provocá-la como ele o havia feito hoje. Inclinando-se, ela deu uma longa lambida da ponta do seu pênis, achatando a língua e movendo-a sobre a cabeça. Ela lambeu a partir da ponta para a base, desfrutando de como as coxas dele pareciam tremer com cada movimento de sua língua.

\- Meu Deus, oh por favor - Oliver gemeu, usando toda a sua força de vontade para não pegar a parte de trás de sua cabeça e foder sua boca com seu pênis.

Ela gostava de ouvi-lo implorar,a fazia se sentir poderosa, desejada, no controle. Oliver sempre a deixava louca, tanto dentro, quanto fora do quarto, e por isso era sempre uma adrenalina para ela quando ela era a pessoa que o fazia perder o controle. Ela usou a mão esquerda para acariciar suavemente a pele de seus quadris e coxas, enquanto sua língua dançou e lambeu sua carne, saboreando seu longo membro. Ele era salgado e ela não se cansava dos sons que estavam deixando os lábios de Oliver, com cada carícia de sua língua sobre ele.

\- Você quer que eu chupe seu pau, meu amor? É isso? Você quer gozar na minha boca? Quer sentir sua porra escorrendo pelos meus lábios. É isso, Oliver? - Ela murmurou contra seu pênis, usando o tremor de seus lábios para levá-lo ainda mais a loucura.

\- Porra- Oliver gemeu, seus quadris se movendo para cima do sofá, procurando alguma forma de alívio.

Ela sabia o quanto ele estava lutando para não pegá-la em seus braços e fode-la como se não houvesse amanhã. Ela sabia o quão difícil era para ele abrir mão de seu precioso controle. Isso fez com que ela quisesse fazê-lo perder todo o controle que fosse, e logo seus lábios rosados estavam sobre a cabeça de seu pênis, lambendo-o ansiosamente. Ela puxou-o em sua boca, movendo-se para baixo e sugando-o. O comprimento que ela não conseguia fazer caber em sua boca, ela segurou com a mão, movendo a pele para cima e para baixo em conjunto com a boca.

\- Oh Deus, sim -  Oliver gemeu como os olhos fechados e com a cabeça inclinada para trás, perdido em seu própio prazer.

Ela manteve os movimentos profundos e constantes, usando a língua para acariciar a pele sensível. Ela foi o quão profundo ela podia, não indo muito fundo para não engasgar, mas o suficiente para enlouquecer Oliver. Ela podia sentir que ele estava ficando mais perto de gozar com cada movimento; o suor brilhava sobre sua pele perfeita, e as pernas pareciam tremer ainda mais. Ela se divertia com o fato de que ele estava firmemente segurando a parte de trás do sofá.

 - Eu estou tão perto. Oh Deus, Felicity - Oliver avisou em um gemido baixo, e foi assim que ela se afastou de seu membro, que agora estava úmido e dolorido. "Que diabos?" Oliver praticamente choramingou, confuso sobre o porquê ela tinha parado quando ele estava tão perto de gozar.

\- Eu lhe disse que você ia pagar por isso -  ela disse movedom-se de volta para o colo de Oliver. As mãos dele moveram-se para o pescoço dela e puxqndo-a para um beijo apaixonado, provando o gosto de si mesmo na língua dela.  Ela tomou-lhe as mãos, e as colocou sobre os seus seios, exigindo que ele os tocassem. Seus dedos talentosos moveram-se sobre seus seios. Seus polegares rodando sobre os mamilos, antes de pressiona-los e fazê-la gemer contra seus lábios.

Seus quadris moviam-se um contra o outro, acariciando seu pênis endurecido com cada movimento, fazendo-o gemer com o contato. As mãos de Oliver rapidamente caminhando para o centro de Felicity, enquanto ela intitulou a cabeça para o lado e começou a pressionar beijos em seu pescoço. Ela estava quente e molhada; ele podia sentir através da renda da calcinha preta. Ele pressionou a palma da mão contra ela, arrancando um gemido de Felicity.

\- Oliver - ela gritou de prazer antes de puxar a calcinha para o lado e dando-lhe a abertura que ele precisava. Seus dedos moveram-se para dentro dela então,a fodendo com os dedos do jeito que ele sabia que ela gostava.

\- Oh, você está tão molhada - Oliver gemeu, mordendo o mamílo rosado, coberto pela renda de seu sutian.

Ele empurrou a taça de renda para baixo, encontrando sua carne quente por baixo. Ele lambeu o mamilo, beijou-a, deu pequenos beliscões, e depois chupava o que podia de seus seios em sua boca quente.

\- Oliver! -  Felicity gemeu quando ela apertou o rosto mais perto de seu corpo enquanto a mão direita dele continuou a mover-se entre as coxas dela. Ela se contorceu em seu colo, fazendo-o gemer e, finalmente, seus saltos altos cairam no piso de madeira com um baque.

Oliver soltou seu peito apenas para retirar sua calcinha de renda, controlando a vontade de simplesmente rasgá-la, sabendo que Felicity odiava quando ele destruia suas langeries. Assim que o material de renda estava no chão, Oliver moveu os dedos de volta para sua pele e para seu clitóris que estava extremamente sensível; circulando-o, o pressionando e incitando gemidos de Felicity.

Ela beliscou o queixo mal barbeado, sua barba macia acariciando sua pele, beijando-o sensualmente. O cheiro dele era sempre tão poderoso para ela, todo sexy, masculino e delicioso; uma mistura de couro e da brisa do mar. Ela não enjoava da sensação de sua pele contra a dela.

\- Eu preciso tanto de você -  Oliver disse com uma voz rouca, a tensão estava forte demais para ele.

\- Você tem a mim, eu sou toda sua - ela sussurrou com uma voz rouca contra seus lábios, suas mãos se movendo para seu pau duro. Ela bombeou-o três vezes e, em seguida, posicionou-o em sua entrada. Sem hesitar, ela sentou-se em cima dele, fazendo com que ambos gemem-se e agarrar-se uns aos outros. Ela estava apertada e molhada, e ela precisava de alguns segundos para se acostumar com a penetração profunda. Não importa quantas vezes Oliver esteve dentro dela antes, ela sempre ficava sem fôlego de senti-lo pulsando dentro dela.

\- Oh Felicity - ele gemeu, sua cabeça caindo para trás no sofá, enquanto suas mãos segurava firmemente as coxas dela.

Ela colocou as mãos em seus ombros para alavancagem e começou a mover-se lentamente sobre ele, para cima e para baixo, deixando seu centro se acostumar com o tamanho dele. As mãos de Oliver segurou seus quadris enquanto ela o cavalgava, movendo para cima e para baixo, indo o mais fundo possivel.

Seu corpo começou a se mover mais rápido, para cima e para baixo, levando-o mais profundo em cada movimento de seus quadris. Oliver empurrou seu corpo para encontrar o dela. O ritmo tornou-se frenético, pois ambos se perderam um no outro. Nunca Oliver havia se sentido assim antes. Nenhuma outra mulher jamais o fez sentir o que Felicity faz com ele. Ela era verdadeiramente notável. A pessoa certa para ele. Sua igual. Sua parceira.

Ele estava batendo no ponto certo dentro dela, aquele que fazia suas entranhas se apertar em torno de pênis turgido dele, e ela queria mais, ela precisava de mais. E só Oliver poderia dar a ela. Então, ela moveu-se ainda mais rápido, indo com mais força, fazendo com que suas peles se debatessem uma contra a outra . Seus corpos estavam cobertos de suor. Ela podia sentir a o fogo e a eletricidade dentro dela, se preparando para explodir.

\- Merda! - Oliver gemeu, seus olhos fechados, sua mandíbula tensa. A mão dele subiu para agarrar a bunda dela. Enquanto ele pressionava seu membro para dentro dela com uma mão, a outra segurava firme em seu quadril. Ele agarrou a bunda dela e segurou-a com tanta força que ele temia que ela ficaria machucada.

\- Não pare Oliver - ela gemeu contra a pele de seu pescoço, suas unhas cavando em seus ombros largos, sua buceta apertando ao redor de seu pênis. Ela estava quase lá. Ela precisava senti-lo pulsando dentro dela.

Ele moveu uma de suas mãos sobre seu clitóris. O estímulo extra foi exatamente o que ela precisava, e logo ela estava gozando. Suas paredes começaram a apertar em torno dele, fazendo-o gemer alto.

\- Oliver! - Ela gritou em um gemido longo, perdida em seu próprio prazer . Seu orgasmo era uma explosão de cores, fazendo-a se sentir como se estivesse voando.

Ele manteve o ritmo, com movimentos curtos e rápidos ... Uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes e, em seguida, ele explodiu dentro dela, gemendo enquanto seus olhos rolaram para trás em puro prazer.

\- Oh, Felicity!-  Ele gemeu, os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, enquanto seu orgasmo rolou sobre ele. Ele inclinou-se para mover seu rosto no pescoço dela, enquanto as delicadas mãos dela moveram-se ao redor de seu pescoço para segurá-lo perto de seu corpo.

\- Bem vindo ao lar, meu amor - ela murmurou baixinho contra seus lábios.

* * *

 

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, Oliver e Felicity estavam deitados juntos na cama dela, a mobília branca contrastando com o amarelo brilhante e laranja das almofadas e cobertores, e o verde menta das paredes. A cabeça dele estava descansando no peito dela, traçando lentamente a pequena tatuagem que havia sob o seu seio esquerdo; uma pequena e simples flecha. Oliver amou aquela tatuagem desde a primeira vez que a vira. Ele estava fascinado por ela, um símbolo tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão poderoso marcando a macia carne pálida. Mas era isso que Felicity era para ele, uma surpresa do momento que a encontrou pela primeira vez, até quando percebeu que tinha se apaixonado completamente por essa mulher incrível.

\- Sobre o que está pensando? – Ela o perguntou enquanto corria as mão pelo cabelo loiro dele.

\- Sobre como eu sou sortudo em ter te encontrado. – Oliver sussurrou, beijando suavemente a pequena tatuagem.

\- Oh, conte-me mais sobre isso, sr. Queen. – Ela disse com um sorriso enquanto Oliver movia suas mãos para o seu abdomen liso.

\- Talvez eu não devesse, você nunca sabe o que o seu ego pode fazer com você. – Ele provocou, traçando suavemente padrões invisíveis na pele dela com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Diz o rei dos maiores egos que eu já vi. – Ela gracejou de volta, relembrando o quão arrogante Oliver era quando eles se conheceram. Ela nunca acredtaria que um dia eles estariam onde estavam hoje.

\- Não, esse era eu na minha época ‘ _Pré-Felicity’_ , minha Era das Trevas pessoal. Eu acho que podemos dizer que eu progredi bastante desde então. – Oliver disse, a fazendo rir.

\- _‘Pré-Felicity’_ , hum? Certo, acho que posso viver com isso. – Ela disse com um pequeno riso.

\- Você sabe que é verdade. Eu apenas não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem você nela. Não seria uma vida, seria simplesmente existir. – Oliver refletiu com um grande sorriso, mas ela sabia o quão sério ele estava.

\- Então é por isso que me pediu em casamento! Você não pode viver sem mim! Tudo se tornou tão incrivelmente claro agora. – Ela disse com um sorriso.

\- E eu aqui pensando que eu tinha te proposto porque você é o amor da minha vida. A mulher que eu amo. A futura mãe dos meus filhos não nascidos. Algo assim. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso afetado, fazendo-a bater nele com um dos travesseiros.

\- Oliver Queen, o eterno romântico. Ah, se todas as suas conquistas passadas pudessem te ver agora. – Ela provocou, o fazendo se mover rapidamente na cama, a empurrando contra o colchão com ele sobre ela. Ela riu enquanto ele tentava mantê-la no lugar.

\- FE-LI-CI-TY. – Oliver disse, beliscando a pele do ombro dela a cada sílaba.

\- Certo, certo. – Ela implorou, lágrimas de felicidade se formando no canto dos seus olhos, enquanto os dedos dele se moviam para fazer cócegas nos seus lados.

\- Como você pode rir sobre eu morrendo de amores por você? – Ele gracejou.

\- Porque eu te amo do mesmo jeito. O que provavelmente é a razão de eu estar usando essa belezinha aqui. – Ela disse apontando para a sua aliança de diamante da Tiffany; de acordo com Oliver era um diamante de corte quadrado de quatro quilates num anel de platina, cercado de pequenos diamantes. Tudo o que importava para Felicity era que era de Oliver. Ele se moveu para beijar o anel em sua mão esquerda, e ela não pode se impedir de provocá-lo. – Isso e o seu tanquinho incrível.

\- Ha ha. Mas sério... eu adoro ver esse anel no seu dedo. – Oliver disse, aproveitando a vista daquilo, algo que não costumava acontecer sempre.

\- Eu também. – Ela disse com um sorriso, admirando o quão perfeito o diamante parecia no seu dedo.

\- Então talvez seja a hora de usá-lo com mais frequência no seu dedo e não numa corrente de prata entre os seus seios. – Os dedo dele trilhou o vale entre os seios dela.

\- Oliver. Vamos lá, nós já falamos sobre isso. – Felicity disse frustrada e não querendo entrar na mesma velha discussão que eles tinham desde quando começaram a namorar.

\- Não. Dessa vez eu falo, e você escuta. Nós estamos juntos há um ano, Felicity, noivos por quase um mês. E ainda assim ninguém sabe sobre nós. E francamente eu estou cansado de tentar esconder isso. Eu estou orgulhoso de ser o seu noivo e eu não posso esperar para o mundo todo saber disso.

\- Oliver, é fácil para você dizer. Você é o futuro CEO de uma companhia multimilionária, nascido num berço de ouro, bem, talvez não nascidoliteralmente num berço de ouro. Você sabe o que eu quis dizer. – Ela ignorou a sobrencelha erguida dele. – Eu sou uma garota de TI de uma família simples que ainda está pagando pelos empréstimos estudantis do MIT. Você sabe como as pessoas verão isso.  Qualquer progresso que eu tenha feito nas Consolidações Queen será considerado como algo que aconteceu pelo meu envolvimento com você e não porque eu sou inteligente, uma loira inteligente como se não bastasse.

\- Então você espera que permaneçamos no armário pra sempre? Como você espera seguir com as nossas vidas, construir uma família juntos? Eu te amo Felicity e pra mim é só isso que importa. – Ele explicou.

Ela o puxou para mais perto. – Oliver, eu estou lutando por um promoção no Departamento de TI. Eu acho que esse projeto em que seu pai me quer trabalhando vai ser a chave para realmente conseguir. Eu preciso disso. Eu preciso ser eu mesma, ‘Felicity, especialista em TI’, antes de ser ‘Felicity, a noiva de Oliver Queen’.

Ele colocou a mão na sua bochecha antes de lhe dar um beijo casto. – Eu sei. Me desculpe. Eu sei o quão duro você tem trabalhado por isso. Eu só estou cansando de esconder isso. Eu quero que todo mundo saiba.

\- Eles vão saber. Eu prometo, me dê um mês. É tudo o que eu preciso. Então nós podemos contar ao universo todo que estamos noivos. Ir para o trabalho e contar para todo mundo com megafones. – Ela disse, beijando suavemente a palma da mão dele.

\- Eu te amo, Felicity. – Oliver disse com um sorriso largo, a beijando outra vez.

\- Eu também te amo, Oliver. – Ela respondeu alegremente.

Ele soltou um baixo xingamento irritado e enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dela. – Como eu vou sobreviver sem você pode duas semanas?

\- Do mesmo jeito que fazia na sua fase _‘Pré-Felcity’_. Digo, sem o sexo casual com infinitas mulheres, bebedeiras excessivas, brigar e agir como um pirralho mimado. – Ela disse com um sorriso.Oliver se ergueu outra vez e a deixou vê-lo rolando os olhos.

\- Eu estou certo de que essas técnicas não funcionam depois de uma certa idade, especialmente quando você está comprometido com uma mulher incrível, inteligente e linda.

\- Boa resposta. – Disse ela lhe beijando outra vez, suas mãos se perdendo em seu cabelo macio. Ela parou o beijo de repente. – Ah, espere. Eu tenho algo pra você. – Ela o empurrou de cima dela e pulou para fora da cama antes de andar nua até a cômoda branca. Os  olhos dele a seguiram.

\- Sabe, não acho que eu quero isso. Fez você sair da cama e provavelmente está dando ao sr. Jones, o seu vizinho, uma ótima visão. O cara é muito velho pra ver você andando por aí nua. – Oliver reclamou enquanto se movia para repousar sobre os travesseiros.

\- Não seja estraga prazeres. – Felicoty bufou antes de voltar para a cama carregando uma caixinha preta em suas mãos.

\- O que é? – Ele perguntou, vendo os dedos dela se moverem suavemente sobre a caixa.

\- Abra. – Ela disse antes de dar a caixinha a ele.

Oliver abriu lentamente a caixa. Ele olhou o que havia dentro, chocado em encontrar um pingente de flecha de platina e uma corrente de prata longa o suficiente para repousar na parte de baixo de seu peito.

\- Uma flecha? – Oliver perguntou obersando o rosto sorridente de Felicity.

\- Sim, assim até quando estivermos separados você pode se sentir próximo a mim . – Ela respondeu, pegando a corrente das mãos dele e colocando-a no seu pescoço. A corrente longa estava fria contra a sua pele enquanto o pingente caia sobre as suas costelas. Olhando para baixo ele não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Era perfeito.

\- Você é realmente notável, Felicity Smoak. – Ele disse com um grande sorriso, toucando a ponta da flecha com os dedos, feliz por ter um símbolo tão privado e ao mesmo tempo claro para poder se lembrar de Felicity quando tivesse saudades. Agora toda vez que olhasse para baixo, ou mesmo sentisse o pingente contra a sua pele, ele ia se lembrar da mulher que amava. Um lembrete constante do que o esperava quando voltasse para a casa.

\- Obrigada por admitir isso. Agora nós dois temos alguma coisa para nos lembrar um do outro. – Ela disse, gentilmente usando o pingente para puxá-lo para mais perto do seu corpo. Ela queria se perder mais uma vez no homem que amava antes que fosse a hora de ele partir. Ele a encontrou no meio do caminho.

 

* * *

 

A viagem para a Austrália estava tão exaustiva quanto Oliver havia imaginado. O acordo com a AmerTek ainda o estava fazendo se sentir inquieto, mas a localização e manufatura deles estava nos padrões esperados,mas ainda assim algo parecia errado. Oliver nunca gostara da ideia de trabalhar com o exército e isso provavelmente era o que o fazia ter tantas dúvidas sobre os contratos com a AmerTek que trariam muito dinheiro para a companhia. Então depois de dias de inspeções, demonstrações e reuniões, eles estavam prontos para voltar para Starling City.

Robert havia decidido que gastariam seu último dia na Austrália aproveitando a cidade de Perth. Então eles tiveram um ótimo almoço no Restaurante Matilda Bay, um restaurante moderno de culinária australiana, com um cardápio contemporâneo e uma carta de vinho extensa, situado nos bancos do Rio Swan. Depois de aproveitar o cardápio de frutos do mar, Robert acabou aproveitando o dia ensolarado e a fresca brisa ocêanica para alugar um pequeno iate, o “Lazzara 80 Sky Lounge”. Este havia sido construído mais para velocidade do que luxo, bem diferente do iate da família Queen, o “Queen’s Gambit”.

Oliver relaxava na cadeira próxima a cadeira do capitão enquanto seu pai pilotava o iate, usando quase todo o poder dos motores, aproveitando a sensação de velocidade. Eles navegavam, indo para o sul de Perth e ao longo da costa, desfrutando de como o pôr-do-sol parecia colorir as águas da mesma forma que o céu. Oliver gentilmente correu as mãos pelo seu pingente de flecha,  sentindo as pontas, segurando-o com força. Por Deus, como ele sentia falta de Felicity.

\- Está ficando tarde, Oliver. Nós deveríamos voltar antes que fique muito escuro. -  Robert disse, mudando o curso do barco.

\- É, você provavelmente está certo. – Oliver sussurrou sem olhar pra ele.

\- Você parece um pouco deprimido, filho – Robert disse, olhando para a direção de Oliver.

\- É, saudades de casa eu acho. – Oliver disse encolhendo os ombros, não tirando os olhos do pingente.

\- Saudades de casa ou de alguém em casa? – Robert perguntou com um sorriso.

Depois de um longo instante, Oliver tomou um longo fôlego. – Saudades de alguém. – Respondeu com um sorriso, feliz de finalmente admitir que havia alguém especial na sua vida.

\- Sério? Quem é ela?  Eu estava começando a pensar que você tinha perdido o jeito, filho. – Robert disse com um meio sorriso, fazendo Oliver rir.

\- Não, eu apenas conheci alguém realmente especial.  Ela é tudo o que eu sempre quis.

\- Parece sério.

\- Mais do que qualqer coisa, pai.

\- Então porquê eu não conheci essa mulher ainda? Está com vergonha do seu velho pai, Oliver?

\- Não. Acho que podemos dizer que ela é um pouco tímida. Mas eu realmente quero que você e a mamãe a conheçam. Eu acho que até a Thea vai gostar dela.

\- Até a Thea? Ela deve ser muito especial então, você sabe como a sua irmã odeia as mulheres com que você sai.

Antes que Oliver pudesse responder a seu pai, um barulho alto e um impacto estrontodos foram sentidos, fazendo Oliver e Robert voarem em direção ao painel do barco. O impacto foi causado pela frente do barco colidindo violentamente em uma formação rochosa escondida pela maré alta. O impacto destruiu a frente do barco e em segundos a água estava preenchendo o barco luxuoso. Oliver sentiu a contusão na sua cabeça enquanto se movia pelo chão, sangue escorrendo pela sua testa. Ele se sentiu desorientado, e sua visão se tornou embaçada, e conforme os motores pararam de funcionar, ele podia ouvir o barulho da água invadindo o convés inferior. Ele se moveu pelo chão, procurando por seu pai, apenas para encontrar vidro quebrado e detritos do barco.

\- Pai? – Oliver gritou tentando encontrar o seu pai.

O barco estava afundando mais rapidamente do que Oliver podia ser mexer; sua perna direita estava machucada, ele tinha cortes por todo o torso e a cabeça estava doendo fortemente. Mas ele precisava encontrar o seu pai. Olhando para cima, ele podia ver que o vidro da cabine estava quebrado e tinha manchas de sangue. Oliver sentiu o ar deixar os seus pulmões.

\- Pai! Pai! – Oliver gritou enquanto olhada para os lados freneticamente para apenas descobrir que seu pai não estava se movendo, sangue cobrindo toda a sua pele e roupas, seu corpo preso entre indistinguiveis pedaçoes de madeira e ferro do convés.

Ele correu o mais rápido que conseguia, se movendo por entre os cacos de vidro da cabine, até que alcançou o seu pai. Oliver se moveu para o seu lado, chacoalhando seu corpo com cuidade. – Pai, acorde. Nós precisamos sair daqui. Pai, por favor. – Oliver implorou, seus gritos ecoando no ar vazio.

Ele tentou mover Robert, mas não consegui remover a estrutura de ferro, era pesada demais. Ele não era forte o suficiente. A água começou a subir ao redor dele, e o som de metal se contorcendo  foi a úiltima coisa que ele ouviu antes que tudo se transformasse em escuridão.

* * *

 

Um casal andava de mãos dada nas areias brancas da praia de Peppermint Grove, aproveitando a noite estrelada, a última noite da sua lua-de-mel antes de voltarem para as suas vidas normais em Capel. As ondas estavam agitadas, e mesmo que o céu estivesse limpo, Slade Wilson sentiu um arrepio descer pela sua espinha, um sentimento que ele apenas tivera dirante seu tempo nas Forças Especial Australianas. Ele segurou a mão da esposa mais firmemente enquanto trazia seu corpo para mais perto do dele. A sua presença era a única coisa que o fazia esquecer as terríveis coisas que viu durante a carreira militar antes de se aposentar com honras depois de um ferimento sério que lhe custou a visão do olho direito.

Eles andavam em silêncio, aproveitando a presença um do outro e a brisa fresca.

\- Querido, o que é isso? – Sua esposa apontou para uma forma escura espalhada por sobre as pedras, a água indo e voltando sobre ela.

\- Espere aqui, Shado. – Slade disse alerta, não querendo colocar a sua esposa em perigo.

\- Tome cuidado. – Ela disse detrás dele, observando seu marido caminhar em direção às rochas.

Slade se movia cuidadosamente pela areia enquanto se aproximava das pedras. Algas marinhas cresciam sobre elas, e no meio de tudo havia um homem inconsciente. Slade se aproximou cautelosamente, tentando ver se ele era uma ameaça, apenas para enontrar infinitos cortes e contusões pelo corpo do estranho. Seus cabelo loiro estava colado no rosto, sobre mais machucados e cortes, e havia um longo talho na sua testa. Ele estava pálido e parecia fraco. O homem parecia ter uns vinte e poucos anos. E não parecia ser do tipo que ficaria bêbado ou drogado numa praia.

\- Ei garoto, pode me ouvir? – Slade se moveu para mais perto, a se ajoelhou, tentando acordar o estranho inconsciente. Mas ele não respondeu. Movendo a sua mão para o pulso, sentindo que seu coração estava batendo, mas fracamente. O que diabos havia acontecido com aquele garoto?

\- Ele está repsirando? – Shado perguntou, cansada de esperar e correndo para o seu lado.

\- Shado! Eu te falei pra me esperar lá. – Slade disse frustrado.

\- Eu sou médica, Slade! Se ele está machucado, é meu trabalho ajudá-lo! – Shado disse se movendo para encontrar o pulso fraco do estranho. Ele estava em péssima forma. – Vamos lá, me ajude a tirá-lo daqui. Ele precisa de um hospital.

\- Certo, mas mantenha distância. Nós não sabemos quem ele é ou o que aconteceu. – Slade disse começando a mover Oliver da forma que Shado o instruia, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo ainda mais.

\- Cuidado. – Shado disse enquanto segurava o pescoço dele, o virando lentamente para Slade.

Um gemido fez com que os dois parassem e observassem o estranho recuperar a consciência por alguns momentos, os olhos desfocados e cansados.

\- Ele está acordado. – Shado disse em choque.

\- Ei garoto. Você está bem? – Slade perguntou, vendo o quão confuso o estranho loiro parecia estar.

\- Quem são vocês? – O estranho perguntou, sua voz rouca e vacilante.

\- Não tente se levantar. Você está muito machucado. Meu nome é Shado e esse é o meu marido, Slade. Nós vamos te ajudar. Nós vamos te levar a um hospital, certo? – Shado disse, tentando não deixá-lo se mover.

\- O que aconteceu com você, garoto? Qual é o seu nome? – Slade perguntou.

O estranho loiro pareceu ponderar sobre a questão por um segundo antes de respondê-la.

\- Eu não sei. Eu... Eu não sei quem eu sou.

* * *

 

**N/A: Espero que vocês tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo de ‘Broken Arrows’! Postaremos os capítulos seguintes logo que estes forem traduzidos!**

**Com amor,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	2. Give Me Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Essa é a tradução da minha fanfiction Broken Arrows! Ela será postada sempre após que o capítulo original em inglês for postado. Então com um pouco de paciência chegamos lá!
> 
> Quero agradecer a minha beta reader, TheAlternativeSource, e a minha tradutora linda, Canary.
> 
> Como sempre, o link dos sets do Polyvore estão na página do meu perfil.
> 
> Me sigam no Tumblr – poisonangelmuse
> 
> Me sigam no Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse
> 
> Divirtam-se!

**Capítulo 2 Broken Arrows – Give Me Love**

 

  
_Give me love like never before_ __  
'Cause lately I've been craving more  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same  
Maybe I should let you go  
  
You know I'll fight my corner  
And that tonight I'll call ya  
After my blood, is drowning in alcohol  
No I just wanna hold ya  
  
Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out  
We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow

_My my, my my, oh give me love_

 

Ele lentamente abriu as pálpebras pesadas. Sua cabeça estava latejando e a sua boca estava seca. Ele podia sentir o cheiro antiséptico no ar e ver as luzes flourescentes sobre ele. Dor pulsava por todo seu corpo; ele se sentia letárgico e dolorido.

\- E aí, garoto. Eu estava começando a me perguntar quando você acordaria. – Uma voz rouca disse, fazendo com que ele lentamente virasse a cabeça para o lado esquerdo da cama para encontrar o rosto desconhecido de antes. Era o homem que o achara na praia.

\- Onde eu estou? – Ele perguntou, a voz áspera e pesada.

\- Você está no Hospital St. John Bunbury. – O homem disse, os grandes braços cruzados no peito, sua postura tensa e alerta.

\- O que aconteceu comigo? – Ele perguntou, lentamente movendo as mãos e olhando para a intravenosa saindo do seu braço, as máquinas monitorando seus sinais vitais e bandagens infinitas sobre o seu corpo. O que diabos acontecera com ele?

\- É o que eu estou tentando descobrir. – O homem disse brevemente.

\- Slade. Não seja hostil com ele. – Uma bela asiática disse entrando no quarto. Ela tinha longos cabelos negros e um sorriso gentil. Ela vestia uma longa saia vermelha que fluía até seus pés e uma blusa preta. Ela olhou para a prancheta presa ao pé da sua cama e folheou as páginas, lendo cuidadosamente o que quer que estivesse ali.

\- Não estou fazendo nada disso. Só queria saber se o nosso ‘Fulano’ havia se lembrado de algo. – O grande homem, que agora ele sabia que se chamava Slade, disse. Slade olhou carinhosamente para a asiática e ele percebeu que eles provavelmente estavam juntos.

\- Eu nome é Dra. Shado Fei. Esse é meu marido, Slade Wilson. Você se lembra de nós? Nós te encontramos na praia. – Ela disse calmamente, esperando para ver se ele poderia realmente se lembrar de onde eles o encontraram.

\- Acho que sim, talvez... Eu não tenho certeza. Minha memória está bagunçada. Eu não sei o que é real e o que era um sonho. – Ele disse frustrado, cansando demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa.

\- Então você ainda não lembra de nada? Nem seu nome ou de onde é? – Ela perguntou cautelosamente enquanto seu marido se levantava da poltrona para ficar ao seu lado.

\- Não. – Ele respondeu simplesmente, sua voz preenchida com desespero.

\- Está tudo bem. Você teve um sério trauma na cabeça e o seu cérebro inchou um pouco. É provavelmente por isso que você não pode se lembrar de nada no momento. O inchaço sumira com o tempo e vai ser quando as memórias talvez possam voltar a aparecer. Ênfase no talvez. Você também tem cortes e escoriações por todo o seu corpo. Sua perna direita também sofreu um pouco de dano, e você teve uma torção no joelho. Você provavelmente sofreu algum tipo de acidente ou talvez se envolveu em uma briga.O que acabou acarretando com você se machucando muito. Nós acreditamos que isso foi o que causou o inchaço e a sua perda de memória. – Shado explicou, ainda segurando firmemente a prancheta.

\- Você estava horrível, garoto. Você ficou incosciente por três dias. – Slade disse, ainda tenso.

\- Três dias? – Ele perguntou chocado. Parecia que quanto mais ele ouvia, pior a situação ficava.

\- É. Infelizmente você não tinha nenhum documento com você. Então nós não conseguimos localizar ninguém para ficar com você. Nós fomos até a polícia local e demos a sua descrição física no caso de alguém estar procurando por você. Mas até agora ninguém apareceu. Eu sinto muito. – Shado disse suavemente.

\- Tenho certeza que tem alguém procurando por você. – Slade disse, tentando assegurar o jovem de que ele realmente acreditava nisso. O jovem loiro parecia extremamente perdido. Talvez não houvesse ninguém procurando por ele.

\- Obrigado. – Ele disse ao casal, inseguro do que dizer.

\- A única coisa que você tinha com você era isso. – Slade disse, tirando um pequeno saco plástico do bolso do seu jeans. Ele o passou para o jovem, que pegou a corrente de platina com as mãos trêmulas.

\- Você usava esse colar quando o encontramos. – Shado disse, vendo o jovem movendo seus dedos sobre o pequeno pingente de flecha antes de fechar as mãos sobre ele, segurando firmemente. – Você tem ideia do que significa? – Ela perguntou curiosa.

\- Significa Lar. – Ele sussurrou sem hesitação. Ele não estava certo de onde era a sua casa, o seu lar, mas ele podia sentí-la no pingente. Bem lá no fundo ele sabia o que era isso. Significava lar, não importava onde fosse.

 

* * *

 

 

Conforme os dias se passavam, ele começou a se sentir melhor, seu corpo se curando mais rápido do que ele acreditava que iria. As feridas e cortes sumiram um a um. Ele ainda não podia andar direito, mas os médicos disseram que em um mês sua perna estaria bem. Infelizmente as memórias não voltaram conforme seu corpo parecia melhorar, mesmo depois do inchaço no cérebro ter quase desaparecido completamente. Shado pedira para uma colega sua, Dra. Yang, para fazer mais alguns testes para ver se conseguiriam descobrir como conseguir as memórias de volta. Mas não importava quantas ressonâncias magnéticas, scans e testes sanguíneos eles fizessem. Então depois de mais ou menos uma semana no hospital, era hora de ir embora. Um policial havia pego os testemunhos de Shado e Slade, mas até agora ninguém havia aparecido buscando alguém que batia com a sua descrição física. Então sem ninguém para buscá-lo, ele andou em direção a entrada do hospital com um par de muletas, usando um moletom de Slade e uma camiseta. As roupas eram grandes demais para ele, mas estavam limpas e inteiras.

\- Com licença, Dra. Yang me disse para pegar os papéis da minha liberação. – Ele disse para a mulher na recepção. Ela rapidamente pegou seus papéis de alta e digitou os dados no computador. Imprimiu alguns formulários finais para ele assinar, mas ele não podia, sendo que ele não sabia seu nome real. Antes que ele pudesse perguntar sobre isso, a mulher da recepção pegou de volta os papéis e lhe explicou algumas coisas.

\- Por causa da sua condição sua assinatura não será necessária. Sua conta e a sua alta já foram acertadas. – Ela disse a ele com um sorriso de desculpas enquanto lhe entregava uma conta assinada por Slade Wilson. Seus olhos praticamente saltaram pra fora quando ele viu que a conta totalizava 25.000 dólares australianos.

\- Porra. – Ele sussurrou, olhando para a lista infinita de serviços e testes para ele. A conta era gigantesca e ele não sabia como reagir pelo fato de ter sido paga por um estranho.

Ele não sabia o que dizer. Ele não sabia quem era, ele não sabia o que fazia para viver, ou muito menos se ele tinha dinheiro para pagar essas contas. Slade e Shado não deveriam ser responsáveis por pagar as suas contas. Eles já haviam feito o suficiente salvando a sua vida. Ele estaria morto se não fosse por eles. Ele sabia disso. E agora eles faziam isso? Era um tipo de gentileza que ele não sabia como retribuir.

Enquanto ele andava lentamente com as muletas ao longo do corredor do hospital, a conta parecia queimar dentro do bolso do moletom. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Quando chegou próximo as portas de saída, ele viu Slade e Shado esperando por ele. Ele parou onde estava por um instante, tentando esconder a vergonha que sentiu por tê-los feito passar por isso.

\- Me desculpem. Se eu soubesse eu não teria ficado no hospital. Eu vou encontrar uma forma de pagar vocês, eu prometo. – Ele disse erguendo a conta, a culpa pesando sobre ele.

\- Pode apostar que sim, garoto. Era todas as minhas economias. – Slade disse o fazendo sentir ainda pior.

\- Slade. – Shado disse em tom repreensivo dando-lhe um olhar afiado. – O que meu marido realmente quis dizer, é que até agora ninguém veio procurar por você, mas não significa que não virão eventualmente. Sua memória pode voltar amanhã, semana que vem ou daqui há um ano. Nós não temos certeza. Mas nesse meio tempo você precisa de um lugar para descansar, comida e tempo para se recuperar. Nós queremos te ajudar a melhorar. – Ela terminou de falar, com um sorriso nos lábios, e suavemente tocando o braço de seu marido. Shado estava tentando passar a impressão de que a decisão era dos dois, e não só dela.

\- Espere, você está dizendo que quer me ajudar enquanto eu ainda tiver amnésia? – Ele perguntou confuso, incerto de como esses dois estranhos queriam ajudá-lo ainda mais do que já haviam feito.

Slade olhou para a sua esposa e a deixou responder – Sim. Nós estamos dizendo que queremos ajudá-lo enquanto precisar. Talvez eu tenha sido presunçosa, mas eu deixei nosso contato na delegacia e no hospital. Se alguém aparecer procurando por você, pode achá-lo conosco.

\- Eu não sei. Vocês já fizeram demais por mim. Não quero me impor ainda mais. – Ele disse, suavamente chacoalhando a cabeça.

\- Ouça garoto. Nós estávamos na nossa lua-de-mel quando nós o encontramos. Eu gastei todas as minhas economias pagando pelas contas do hospital e a minha esposa está bem certa de que podemos ajudá-lo. Você parece ser um bom garoto que entrou numa situação ruim. Estou certo que logo alguém vai aparecer procurando por você. – Slade disse, recebendo um olhar maligno da sua esposa enquanto suas palavras pareciam fazer o jovem loiro se sentir ainda pior do que antes. – Mas eu sei o que é estar num lugar escuro e precisar de ajuda. Tudo o que eu posso prometer é que há trabalho duro a ser feito em casa; coisas que você provavelmente nunca fez antes, mas é um trabalho honesto. E em troca desse trabalho eu posso te fornecer um teto, comida e roupas. Você pode pagar a sua dívida com trabalho. E se você se lembrar da sua vida, ou se alguém te encontrar, nós podemos lidar com o dinheiro depois. Certo?

Ele assentiu rapidamente antes de perguntar com cautela: – Que tipo de trabalho?

Slade resfolegou antes de sorrir. – Algo que um bonitão com essas suas mãos macias nunca fez antes.

* * *

 

 

O trajeto de 15 milhas entre o Hospital St. John em Bunbury até Capel demorou menos de meia hora. Ele o percorreu no banco de trás da grande picape de Slade, observando a mudança de cenário milha por milha. Capel era uma cidade pequena, 132 milhas ao sul de Perth, entre Bunbury e Bussel. A pequena cidade com uma população de 2.000 pessoas estava localizada próxima ao Rio Capel. Era conhecida como uma cidade de fazendeiros. Enquanto olhava para os pequenos prédios, as casas de madeira e as pessoas andando lentamente pelas ruas, ele se sentiu estranhamente em casa. Olhando entre uma capela cristã e um pequeno mercado ele se encontrou fechando os olhos e deixando a brisa quente deslizar sobre a sua pele enquanto sua mão envolvia subconscientemente o pingente pendendo do seu pescoço. Ele caiu num sono leve.

Sem que ele percebesse, eles viraram numa longa estrada e dirigiram por mais algum tempo até finalmente pararem. Slade saiu do carro para abrir o grande portão de ferro na frente da propriedade. Ele voltou para o carro e dirigiu para dentro, e depois saiu outra vez para fechar o portão atrás deles. Eles dirigiram em direção a uma casa de fazenda de madeira ao lado de um lago de tamanho médio. Slade estacionou o carro em frente a ela, antes de se mover para a outra a porta a fim de ajudar Shado a descer e dar uma batida na janela na qual o loiro havia adormecido sobre. Ele saltou assustado, antes de relaxar ao ver Slade e... uma fazenda.

\- Lar doce lar. – Slade disse, pegando suas coisas do carro.

\- Uma fazenda? Você tem uma fazenda? – Ele perguntou chocado. Era a última coisa que ele esperava quando Slade disse que ele poderia pagar a sua dívida com trabalho.

\- Cuidado com a sua perna. – Shado disse observando o jovem loiro descer do carro e tentando se afirmar nas muletas na no chão cheio de barro.

\- Você não parece o tipo de homem que tem uma fazenda. – Ele disse, incerto de como absorver tudo.

\- Com o que me pareço então, garoto? – Slade pergunto a ele, desafiando o jovem.

\- Me desculpe, eu não quis soar tão rude. Eu só... Acho que eu te imaginava como um policial ou um bombeiro. – Ele disse, envergonhado por tirar conclusões preciptadas.

\- Venham, vocês dois. Estamos todos cansando e eu tenho certeza que você adoraria tomar um banho quente. E a propósito, nós precisamos encontrar algo para chamá-lo, a não ser que você prefira que eu também o chame de ‘Garoto’. – Shado o provocou com um pequeno sorriso abrindo a porta da frente e entrando na casa. Era simples mas muito ampla, com uma cozinha e uma sala de estar no mesmo espaço. A casa era grande, com três quartos e dois banheiros de acordo com Shado. Havia uma varanda espaçosa ao redor da casa, que estava preenchida com cadeiras e um grande balanço branco.

\- Eu não sei. Nunca tive que escolher um nome antes. – Ele disse correndo a mão pelo cabelo, algo que aprecia estranhamente familiar para ele.

\- Então é melhor começar a pensar em um. – Shado disse com um sorriso gentil enquanto continuava o _tour_ pela casa. – Esse é o quarto de hóspedes. Não é muito, mas tem um sofá-cama confortável. Eu vou trazer lençóis limpos e alguns cobertores. Geralmente fica frio a noite. Alguns travesseiros também, você precisa de algo para manter o seu pé elevado. – Slade chegou e começou a remover algumas caixas que estavam sobre o sofá.

\- Obrigada. Está ótimo. – Ele disse, não sendo capaz de agradecê-los o suficiente pela sua generosidade.

\- Eu vou te trazer uma toalha e algumas roupas do Slade também. Nós podemos arranjar alguma coisa do seu tamanho amanhã, certo? – Ela disse, o deixando para trás pensando o quão sortudo ele era por ter sido encontrado por Slade e Shado.

 

* * *

 

 

Levou três dias para ele finalmente escolher um nome. Durante esses três dias ele se encontrou assistindo um antigo seriado de ficção científica chamado Stargate SG-1. No final ele decidiu que ele seria chamado de Jack daqui pra frente, como o personagem principal do seriado, Jack O’Neill. O programa parecia familiar a ele, como se ele já houvesse visto antes. E enquanto ele assistia, ele não podia evitar um sorriso que se abriu durante o tempo todo. Era como se o seu corpo estivesse se lembrando de um tempo mais feliz acontecendo ao redor daquele programa. E era ainda mais estranho como o seriado trazia à sua mente a memória de um batom rosa brilhante por alguma razão.

Enquanto seu joelho estava sarando, ele ajudou Shado o quanto podia em tarefas domésticas, mesmo que ele não parecesse ter qualquer habilidade com qualquer uma delas. Enquanto o tempo passava ele aprendia mais e mais sobre o jovem casal que o trouxera para as suas vidas e sua casa. Slade Wilson era um ex-militar de 36 anos que fora dispensado com honras após ser ferido numa missão especial. Foi por causa desse ferimento que ele conheceu a Dra. Shado Fei, uma médica de 32 anos que o estava ajudando a se recuperar do olho machucado e a se adaptar e reinserir na vida civil. Eles se apaixonaram rapidamente, embora o temperamente de Slade fosse algo que fez o relacionamento difícil no começo. Eles se casaram após estarem juntos por dois anos. Enquanto aprendia isso, ele não disse a eles o estranho fato de que toda vez que Jack via como a aliança dela brilhava sob a luz da manhã algo se apertava dentro do seu peito, como se algo dentro dele estivesse faltando. Primeiro ele pensou que estava enlouquecendo, mas quando o sentimento não enfraqueceu, ele percebeu que era algo da vida que ele havia perdido.

\- Você está bem, Jack? – Shado perguntou a ele enquanto picava os vegetais. Eles estavam preparando o jantar, carne assada com batatas e vegetais.

\- Sim. Eu acho que as vezes eu apenas me perco nos meus próprios pensamentos. – Ele disse encolhendo os ombros enquanto descascava as batatas.

\- Sabe, eu notei o seu sotaque. Você não é australiano ou britânico. Talvez você seja dos Estados Unidos ou do Canadá. – Ela disse, tentando distraí-lo.

\- Você não tem sotaque australiano. – Ele retrucou com um pequeno sorriso.

\- É porque eu nasci em Hong Kong. Meu pai era chinês e a minha mãe americana. Então eu aprendi inglês quando eu era muito nova e vim para a Austrália cursar Medicina. Depois que os meus pais faleceram eu não tive razões para voltar para a China. Não muito tempo depois disso, eu conheci Slade e você sabe o resto da história. – Ela disse com um sorriso calmo, misturando os vegetais picados com os temperos numa grande frigideira.

\- Então você acha que eu deva ir até a embaixada para ver se há alguém prcurando por mim? – Ele perguntou, não querendo criar muitas esperanças. Ele estava ficando confortável ali.

\- Você deveria tentar. Perth tem ambas as embaixadas. E só fica a duas horas de carro daqui.

\- E o que eu deveria dizer? “Olá, meu nome é Jack. Eu não tenho dinheiro, não tenho documentos, e não tenho memória. Você pode ver se eu bato com alguém do seu sistema?” – Ele refletiu amargamente.

Shado estacou e olhou para ele. – Jack, se você não se sente preparado, está tudo bem. Você pode levar o tempo que precisar.

Era como se ela estivesse lendo a sua mente. É claro que ele poderia passar pelas embaixadas, descobrir quem ele era. Mas e se houvesse uma razão pelo qual ele ter acabado tão machucado e encontrado numa praia? E se ele fosse uma má pessoa? Ele parou por um segundo antes de expressar as suas preocupações. – E se eu descobrir que eu não gosto de quem eu era? E se eu fui uma pessoa terrível? Eu não tenho certeza se quero voltar para uma vida que eu odeio. Talvez eu não deva lembrar de quem eu era. Talvez essa seja uma oportunidade para eu começar outra vez. Uma segunda chance.

Shado começou a mexer os vegetais mais uma vez. – Mas e se você tivesse uma vida ótima? Uma família que ama você? Amigos e talvez alguém especial? Você está disposto a arriscar tudo isso por causa do medo?

\- Eu não sei. – Ele disse com a voz trêmula, colocando as batatas numa panela fervendo.

\- Jack, só faz duas semanas desde o seu acidente. Você ainda está se recuprando de todos os seus machucados. Você não precisa decidir isso agora, certo?  Mas saiba que Slade e eu vamos te apoiar, qualquer que seja a sua decisão, ok?

\- Certo.

 

* * *

 

 

Shado ficou com eles dia e noite pela primeira semana, mas ela era a médica principal da cidade e logo ela precisou voltar ao escritório, deixando-o sozinho com Slade Wilson. Slade era um homem de poucas palavras e preferia passar seu tempo trabalhando a conversar. E ele intimidava Jack em todas as maneiras possíveis. Slade trabalhava duro nos campos de trigo, sempre saindo antes do sol nascer e retornando depois que já havia se posto. A propriedade pertencera ao pai de Slade, e depois do exército, ele decidiu mante os ‘negócios da família’. A fazendo não era muito grande, como a maior parte daquelas em Capel. Era mantida num âmbito familiar, então apenas Slade e outros dois homens trabalhavam nas culturas.

Conforme o joelho de Jack melhorou e a sua mobilidade voltou ao normal, ele passou das tarefas domésticas para trabalhar nos campos. Levou tempo e muita paciência de Slade, mas de alguma forma Jack aprendeu a como trabalhar nos campos de trigo. Ele ficou muito bom, na realidade. À medida que os meses passaram, as estações mudaram, as plantações creceram e era hora da colheita. E nenhuma vez alguém apareceu procurando por ele. Mas naquelas noites que ele sentava no balanço da varanda e encarava o céu noturno ele ainda tinha esperanças de que alguém viria por ele.

 

* * *

 

 

Seis meses depois que pisará ali pela primeira vez, Jack não era só mais um trabalhador na fazenda, ele também era um bom amigo de Slade e Shado. Ele sabia que a sua presença não era ideal para um casal de recém-casados, então ele perguntou a Slade se havia alguma forma de transformar parte do velho celeiro num lugar para ele ficar. Slade riu alto e lhe deu uma batida amigável no ombro, se divertindo com a ideia. Uma semana depois eles estavam costruindo uma pequena cabana para Jack em uma área um pouco mais afastada do que o celeiro. Era um projeto longo, mas em alguns meses estava pronto. A pitoresca cabana de madeira tinha uma pequena cozinha adjacente uma sala de estar que tinha uma pequena lareira a gás. Ao lado da cozinha havia um pequeno banheiro, apenas com as coisas essenciais. Uma pequena escada de madeira levava ao mezzanino, onde o quarto ficava, com uma cama de casal de madeira e uma pequena cômoda. O lugar era pequeno mas confortável, muito prático. De uma forma representava a pessoa em que ele havia se tornado depois do seu “acidente”, como Shado gostava de chamar.

Então agora ele trabalhava na fazenda, a sujeira cobrindo suas mãos. Trabalhar nas plantações se tornou natural para ele. Ele ficou mais forte e durão. Seu corpo ganhou músculos que ele não tinha antes e suas cicatrizes começaram a parecer menos terríveis. De qualquer forma ele já se acostumará com elas com o tempo. Ele cortou os longos cachos loiros, deixando um corte curto e deixou a barba por fazer. Suas mãos que um dia eram macias e suaves, como Slade adorava provocá-lo sobre, agora eram calejadas e ásperas por causa das horas de trabalho duro. Ele se tornou o completo oposto daquela pessoa assustada e quebrada que veio para a fazenda. Ele tinha orgulho do seu trabalho e novo estilo de vida.

Conforme os meses se transformaram em anos, Jack tinha certeza que não havia ninguém procurando por ele. Capel se tornou seu lar e Slade e Shado a sua família. Jack viu a família Wilson crescer com a chegada de Alexander Zian Wilson, um garotinho com o sorriso e gentileza da mãe, e a força e temperamento do pai. Jack se encontrou passando tempo com o garotinho que constantemente vinha a sua cabana em busca de entretenimento.

Nenhuma memória voltou com o tempo, e de certa forma ele acreditava que era uma maldição e uma benção: uma maldição – porque ele nunca saberia quem ele realmente era, quem eram seus pais, e se ele tinha sua própria família – e uma benção – porque ele nunca teria que carregar qualquer culpa de algo que ele tenha feito na sua vida antes de ser encontrado na praia, e agora ele poderia aproveitar a vida que levava. E toda vez que ele sentia que estava sozinho, ou que faltava alguma coisa em sua vida, ele segurava o pingente de flecha firmemente em suas mãos, fechava os olhos e respirava fundo. E derepente  tudo se tornava mais leve e mais feliz. Ele sentia que o pequeno símbolo trazia consigo um calor e uma luz que eliminavam todos os seus medos e dúvidas. Cinco anos depois de que ele quase morrerá naquela praia, ele nunca tirará o colar. Ele não conseguia suportar o pensamento de perder a única coisa que impedia tudo de desabar. Era a única coisa que o mantinha próximo de quem ele costumava ser. Era seu último pedaço de casa.

 

* * *

 

Jack estava basicamente cintilando sob o sol, seu corpo coberto de suor. As cicatrizes que marcavam sua pele bronzeada estavam visíveis sobre todo o seu peito, abdômen e costas, já que a sua camisa xadrex azul estava na cadeira da varanda.  Seus braços moveram o machado para cima e para baixo em direção a um pedaço de madeira, cortando-o em um único golpe, o dividindo em duas metades. Ele observou a poeira subir no ar e depois cair no chão, um lembrete dos pneus estridentes deixando uma nuvem de poeira e uma mulher muito irritada que havia acabado de deixar os degraus de sua cabana. Helena Bertinelli era uma tempestade que veio rapidamente e deixou uma trilha de destruição na vida de Jack. Uma maravilhosa morena de 26 anos, com grandes olhos azuis e pernas de morrer. Ela também era a “rainha da beleza” da cidade e filha do prefeito. Ela e Jack tiveram um relacionamento vai e volta nos últimos meses. Para ele era sexo casual e para ela, bem, digamos que ela já estava escolhendo os nomes dos futuros filhos. Não importava o quanto ele dissesse que não estava atrás de nada sério – afinal, toda a cidade sabia da sua histórioa e de como ele não lembrava de quem ele era –  um relacionamento à longo prazo era a última coisa que ele queria. Se ela quisesse se divertir á beça na cama, ele estaria lá para ela, mas se ela quisesse romance ele não estava interessado. Ele teve o mesmo problema com McKenna Hall, uma jovem policial que era filha do xerife, o que acabou sendo uma dor de cabeça considerando que o homem parecia viver para torturar Jack por ter “partido” o coração da sua garotinha.

\- Foi Helena Bertinelli quem eu vi saindo voando daqui? – Slade perguntou vindo pelo caminho de pedras e se aproximando de Jack.

\- É. – Jack disse, cortando outro pedaço de madeira ao meio.

Slade chacoalhou a cabeça. – A moça é doida. Eu disse para ficar longe dela. Não disse?

\- Sim, pai. – Ele respondeu sarcasticamente, empurrando as metades da madeira para o chão quando elas não caíram.

\- Jack, você pode pelo menos tentar sair com mulheres que não tem o poder de tornar a sua vida miserável depois que vocês terminarem? Digo, sua caminhonete tem tantas multas que faz mais sentido deixá-la estacionada aqui do que usá-la. Agora se eu fosse você eu me prepararia para ter a caminhonete riscada e os pneus furados. – Slade avisou com um tom ligeiramente divertido.

\- Você me conhece, Slade. Eu sempre sou honesto com elas; todas sabem que eu não estou atrás de compromisso. Não é minha culpa se elas ficam iludindo a si mesma, pesando que eu vou mudar de ideia; de que elas são diferentes das garotas antes delas. Eu sempre deixo claro. – Jack disse enquanto guardava o machado e se movia para pegar uma cerveja no pequeno cooler na varanda da frente. Slade o seguiu enquanto sentava numa das cadeiras e bebia a sua cerveja.

\- Talvez você devesse tentar fazer isso numa cidade em que todo mundo não saiba o que todo mundo faz. É uma cidade realmente pequena, Jack. Você sabe que as pessoas falam. – Slade disse enquanto pegava uma cerveja do refrigerador.

\- Malditas velhinhas fofoqueiras. –Ele respondeu rindo.

\- Sabe garoto, eu não estou ficando mais jovem aqui. Um dia Alex vai ser um adulto. E ele vai ter a sua própria família e eu vou sentar na varando com a Shado, com as minhas rugas e cabelos grisalhos, vendo nossos netos brincarem e crescerem. Eu vou saber que vivi uma vida longa e satisfatória. Mas eu temo que você vai sempre se segurar por algo que nunca foi. – Slade disse, sentando-se ao seu lado, um olhar preocupado em seu rosto.

\- Você está tentando dizer que quer que eu me mude? – Jack perguntou com um sorriso, tentando mudar de assunto.

\- Você sabe que não é isso o que eu quis dizer. Já fazem cinco anos, Jack. Você nunca tentou descobrir quem você é.

\- Eu sei quem eu sou. – Ele se inclinou para trás, segurando a cerveja nos pulsos cerrados. Eles não tinham essa conversa há algum tempo.

\- Quem você realmente é? Quem são seus pais? Qual é seu sobrenome? Onde você nasceu? Quem são as pessoas que te amam e estão esperando você voltar para o lugar que você tenha vindo? Eu te amo como um irmão, garoto, mas você precisa descobrir quem você realmente é.

\- Slade, ninguém me procurou em anos. Talvez não haja ninguém que sinta a minha falta. Eu sou feliz aqui. Eu gosto do meu trabalho. Amo a minha casa. Amo estar aqui com você, Shado e Alex. Vocês são a minha família, e eu não preciso de nada mais. – Ele disse calmamente enquanto relaxava as mãos e tomava um gole da cerveja.

\- Tem certeza? Eu estou certo de que você não pode ir em frente por causa daquele seu maldito colar. – Slade fundamentou apontando para o pingente de flecha descansando em seu peito nu.

A mão de Jack automaticamente subiu para tocar a flecha. – Eu não tenho ideia do que você está falando.

\- Acho que quem quer que tenha te dado isso era uma pessoa muito especial; especial o suficiente para você se manter apegado por anos mesmo depois do que te aconteceu. Alguém especial o suficiente para te mander apegado mesmo sem memórias. – Slade explicou.

\- Isso é a única coisa que sobrou de quem eu era. Não importa quantas vezes eu pense em tirar, me livrar disso, eu não consigo. – Ele sussurrou correndo as mãos pelas pontas afiadas da flecha.

Slade apertou o seu ombro. – Garoto, se você realmente não quer saber quem é ou de onde veio, depende de você. Mas você precisa começar a viver a vida que escolheu. Você não pode passar o resto dela sozinho, esperando por alguém que você nem conhece. Você precisa deixar as pessoas se aproximares. Se você quer deixar o passado para trás, você precisa se esquecer dessa mulher que te segura. Você não pode continuar vivendo assim.

 

* * *

 

 

_Ele entrou no pequeno apartamento, uma mistura de cores e texturas, cheio de laranjas brilhantes e azuis elétricos, lavanda suave e hortelã aveludado. Cheirava como frésias e a brisa de uma janela aberta em algum lugar tocou seu rosto, quente e delicada, acariciando sua pele. Era tudo familiar e estranho ao mesmo tempo. Ele andou pelas cores misturadas, de um cômodo ao outro, até que chegou à última porta. Ele gentilmente girou a maçaneta e a abriu. Dentro do quarto havia um campo aberto, o sol brilhava e ele podia ver um grande carvalho e uma cama de casal de ferro no meio da campina florida._

_Ele andou pela grama alta, entre flores roxas, brancas e amarelas._

_Na cama de ferro havia uma mulher com a pele pálida como leite num longo vestido de seda, cabelo loiro chacheado passando da altura da cintura; uma coroa de flores em sua cabeça. Ele não podia ver seu rosto como geralmente acontecia em seus sonhos, mas ele não podia impedir seus pés de levá-lo a ela. Uma vez que ele se aproximou dela seus pés pareciam chumbo, ele não podia se aproximar mais. Ele lutou e lutou, mas era inútil, ele não podia se mover._

_Então ele a observou da pequena distância enquanto ela se deitava sob o sol, sorrisndo, os raios de sol fazendo sua pele parecer que brilhava. Ela parecia em paz e feliz. Perfeita._

_\- Eu pensei que você tinha se esquecido de mim. – Ela disse docemente, sua voz soando como uma melodia suave em seus ouvidos, como se ele conhecesse o tom de algum lugar, mas que ele não podia se lembrar de onde._

_\- Eu nunca poderia esquecer você. – Ele sussurrou, mesmerizado pela visão da mulher maravilhosa. Ele a conhecia. Ele sentia isso bem no fundo de si mesmo._

_\- Faz muito tempo desde que pensou em mim pela última vez. Eu estava com medo que fosse me deixar. Que havia me esquecido para sempre. – Ela murmurou, olhando para baixo, seus cabelos bloqueando a visão do seu rosto._

_\- Te deixar? – Ele perguntou, confuso._

_\- Que você fosse se livrar disso. – Ela disse, apontando para o pingente de flecha sem olhar para cima._

_\- Eu te conheço. Eu sei disso. Eu só não consigo me lembrar de onde. – Ele disse, sua responsta trazendo um sorriso ao rosto dela. Sua franja longa estava cobrindo seus olhos, mas ele finalmente podia ver o seu sorriso. O sorriso dela era brilhante; ele ficou sem fôlego e seu coração bateu mais rápido dentro do peito. Ela era tudo. Ela era o que ele estava procurando._

_\- Você realmente me conhece. – Ela disse, movendo suas mãos delicadas sobre as flores da campina que cresciam ao redor da cama._

_\- De onde? Me diga onde posso te encontrar. – Ele implorou._

_\- Eu vou sempre estar aqui dentro. – Ela respondeu, apontando para o peito dele, exatamente onde o seu coração estava batendo ao rítmo do samba._

_\- Por favor, não me deixe. – Ele berrou enquanto ela se levantava da cama, andando lentamente pra longe dela._

_\- Foi você que escolheu me deixar.Que escolheu não voltar para mim. Eu estou aqui. Esperando por você. – Ela disse, as costas ainda viradas para ele._

_\- Eu não quero que você vá. Me leve com você. Eu vou a qualquer lugar, eu faço qualquer coisa, só não me deixe sozinho. – Ele gritou, tentando lutar com qualquer que fosse a força que o mantinha parado. Mas quando mais ele tentava escapar, mas preso ele ficava._

_Ela virou a cabeça, o cabelo caindo no rosto. – Eu nunca vou te deixar sozinho. Mas você precisa lutar por mim. Você não pode me deixar._

_\- Eu vou lutar! – Ele gritou – Eu prometo que eu vou!_

_\- Eu sei que você vai. Essa é uma das coisas que eu mais amo sobre você. – Ela disse com um sorriso enquanto andava para longe._

_\- Não! Não! Por favor, fique comigo! – Ele gritou outra vez, tentando alcançá-la._

_\- Eu estou com você, Oliver. Nunca deixei de estar. Venha me encontrar, eu estou esperando por você. – Ela disse, sua voz, de algma forma, soando clara na campina. Ele a observou se movendo pela grama alta e pelas flores até que ela estava longe demais para seus gritos alcançarem-na._

Jack se ergueu na cama; seu peito coberto de suor, sua respiração pesada e as mãos tremendo. Tudo forá um sonho. O mesmo sonho, tudo outra vez. O sonho sobre _ela._ Lá no fundo ele sabia que a conhecia. Ele a conhecia da mesma forma que conhecia a si mesmo; ela era aquela por trás da flecha. Ele empurrou as cobertas para o lado e respirou fundo. Pelos últimos meses ele vinha tendo o mesmo sonho, sempre com a loira misteriosa, sempre onde ela o deixaria para trás e sempre onde ele nunca conseguia segui-la e descobrir quem era ela.

Ele nunca via seu rosto ou seus olhos; era sempre o seu sorriso. Ele sabia que aqueles sonhos tinham um significado mais profundo do que uma fantasia.Porque essa mulher era diferente, essa mulher era especial... essa mulher era tudo para ele.

Ele sabia que ele nunca poderia se livrar do pingente de flecha, ele sabia que ela era a razão por trás disso, ele sabia que ela era aquela esperando por ele em algum lugar. Ela era a razão pela qual ele não poderia deixar o passado para trás e ter uma vida ali, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Ele não podia deixar as coisas para trás, porque lá no fundo ele sabia que ela também não podia. Ela estava esperando por ele em algum lugar. Mas como ele poderia encontrá-la? Ela era ao menos real? Alguma coisa ali era real? Ou ele era tão fechado que a sua mente havia criado uma justificativa pela falta de desejo de criar laços com as mulheres que ele havia saído nos últimos anos? Mas e a maneira que ela havia o chamado? Ela sussurrou um nome, algo que soará estranho, algo que ele sentia que conhecia: _Oliver._

Talvez fosse a hora de encontrar a verdade. Talvez fosse a hora de procurar sua verdadeira casa. Talvez fosse a hora de procurar por _ela._

 

* * *

 

**_N/A: Obrigada por lerem e espero que vocês tenham gostado!_ **

**_Me deixem um comentário me dizendo o que acharam!_ **

**_Com amor,_ **

**_PoisonAngelMuse_ **

 


	3. Gravity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Essa é a tradução da minha fanfiction Broken Arrows! Ela será postada sempre após que o capítulo original em inglês for postado. Então com um pouco de paciência chegamos lá!
> 
> Quero agradecer a minha beta reader, TheAlternativeSource, e a minha tradutora linda, Canary, my Baby Bird <3
> 
> Como sempre, o link dos sets do Polyvore estão na página do meu perfil.
> 
> Me sigam no Tumblr – poisonangelmuse  
> Me sigam no Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse
> 
> Divirtam-se!

******

_Something always brings me back to you._  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do   
I'll still feel you here   
'til the moment I'm gone.  
  
You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything   
so much than to drown in your love   
and not feel your rain.   
  
Set me free, leave me be.   
I don't want to fall another moment   
into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall,   
just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

 

 

Felicity podia se lembrar do dia que conheceu Oliver Queen perfeitamente. Era uma quarta-feira de manhã, o primeiro dia de uma quente primavera. As flores estavam se desabroxando e era uma caminhada agradável da estação de metrô até o prédio das Consolidações Queen. Ela trabalhava ali desde a sua graduação no MIT – o estágio que lhe fora oferecido nas férias de verão no seu último ano de faculdade foi o suficiente para fazê-la escolher entre a CQ e as Empresas Wayne. Ela sonhava em um dia trabalhar com Lucius Fox, mas a CQ tinha um programa muito melhor para o desenvolvimento de softwares e tecnologias.

Ela se lembrava de como estava sentada à sua mesa, trabalhando nos códigos que o Sr. Johnson precisava para um projeto supervisionado por Walter Steele, quando uma batida na sua parede interrompeu a sua linha de pensamento. E lá estava ele, vestido num terno cinza claro, uma grava preta e uma camisa branca. Ele sorriso e ela se lembrava de ter se arrependido de escolher se vestir com a blusa rosa, as calças pretas e as sapatilhas de panda naquele dia, algo tão comum.

\- Srta. Smoak? Olá, eu sou Oliver Queen.

\- É claro que eu sei quem você é, você é o sr. Queen. – Ela disse num tom nervoso, uma caneta vermelha entre os seus lábios, enquanto virava a cadeira para olhar completamente para ele. Ela devia ter se preparado; ele tinha o mais belo par de olhos azuis que ela já havia visto.

\- Não. Sr. Queen é o meu pai. Você pode me chamar de Oliver. – Ele disse com um sorriso que fez borboletas voarem pelo seu estômago.

\- Certo, porque o seu pai é o CEO dessa companhia, e meu chefe. Não o meu chefe por assim dizer, mas o chefe do chefe do meu chefe. Então você é o filho do chefe do chefe do meu chefe. O filho bonito que quer que eu o chame pelo seu primeiro nome e veio até o Departamento de IT para me ouvir balbuciar. – Ela divagou, parando assim que percebeu o que havia dito. – Eu não disse isso alto, não é? – Ela perguntou, sentindo as suas bochechas esquentarem enquanto ele a observava com um sorriso divertido; nenhuma gota de sarcasmo no seu rosto.

\- Estou tendo alguns problemas com o meu computador. E eles me disseram que você é a pessoa certa para isso. – Ele disse, colocando seu MacBook Air sobre a escrivaninha. Seu computador era o último modelo, uma obra de arte entre os computadores com uma pequena chance de ser uma edição limitada não lançada. Provavelmente custava mais do que ela ganhava em um mês. – Eu estava num café olhando alguns contratos, quando a tela ficou escura de repente por um instante e depois apenas travou. Eu tentei de tudo para fazer funcionar, mas eu não consegui. Eu realmente não sei o que eu fiz de errado. – Ele finalizou, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça enquanto ela plugava um pequeno dispositivo na porta USB, e digitava algo no teclado. A última tela do computador dele apareceu na dela.

\- Você estava usando a internet quando isso aconteceu? – Ela disse, ainda digitando.

\- Eu estava procurando alguns arquivos e o meu e-mail pessoal estava aberto. Por que? – Ele perguntou, curioso sobre o porquê de ela estar fazendo essas perguntas.

\- Porque eu acredito que um amigo seu acabou te enviando um vírus por acidente por alguns vídeos muito pessoais. – Ela respondeu apontando para tela onde um e-mail enviando por Tommy Merlyn estava aberto com um vídeo claramente pornográfico anexado.

\- Tommy! Eu vou matar aquele idiota. Eu acabei perdendo uma apresentação por causa dele. – Ele exclamou , olhando para as telas, seu corpo atrás do dela, sua mão direita segurando as costas da cadeira.

Olhando para ele, ela disse. – E é por isso que você sempre deve separar a sua conta de e-mails pessoas da profissional.

\- Tem alguma forma de você salvar o que havia no meu computador? Toda a minha existência está basicamente ali. Eu realmente apreciaria isso. – Oliver disse, parecendo sério e absolutamente fofo ao mesmo.

\- Yup. – Ela assintiu antes de se virar e digitar alguns códigos no seu computador e no de Oliver. Ela realmente esperava que ele pensasse que as suas bochechas estivessem coradas por causa da pornografia, e não da sua expressão fofa. Começando a trabalhar ela destruiu o e-mail crivado de vírus, transferiu um antivírus melhor e o colocou para funcionar, ao mesmo tempo ajustou as suas configurações para que esse tipo de coisa não acontecesse mais. Afinal, só Deus sabe o quanto de pornografia caras assistem e compartilham uns com os outros. Era a maneira perfeita de compartilhar vírus, especialmente do tipo que dá acesso a sua conta bancária; algo que um homem rico como Oliver Queen poderia ter grandes problemas. Depois de alguns instantes o antivírus havia feito a sua mágica, e encontrado três cavalos de Tróia e outras infrações menores. Ela se livrou deles com mais alguns comandos, e logo o computador estava funcional outra vez. Apenas por precaução ela arrumou as configurações a fim de scannear todos os novos e-mails, assim como scanear o computador uma vez por dia. – Aqui, novinho em folha . – Ela disse desconectando o dispositivo USB e fechando o computador.

\- Felicity, você é notável. – Oliver disse com um sorriso, enquanto ela lhe entregava o computador de volta.

\- Obrigada por notar isso. – Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

O sorriso dele apenas aumentou. – Você salvou a minha vida, literalmente. Obrigado.

\- Sem problemas. É por isso que eu estou aqui. – Ela disse brincando mais uma vez com a caneta vermelha. – Para salvar milionários e seus computadores maravilhosos.

\- Vejo você por aí, srta. Smoak. – Oliver praticamente prometeu com um sorriso intenso, um que geralmente fazia as mulheres caírem aos seus pés.

E lá estavam as borboletas outra vez. – Até a próxima, sr. Queen.

 

* * *

 

 

Depois do seu primeiro encontro com Oliver, ele sempre encontraria uma desculpa para descer ao Departamento de TI para conversar com ela. A desculpa principal era que ele precisava da ajuda dela com o seu precioso Mac. E toda vez ela sabia que era mentia, porque Oliver Queen era o pior mentiroso que ela já conhecera. Conforme as suas ‘reuniões’ continuavam, ela descobriu que ele havia acabado de terminar seu MBA em Negócios e que agora ele havia se juntado ao seu pai como vice-presidente das Consolidações Queen, o fazendo o chefe do chefe do chefe dela ou algo assim. Se tornou um fato de que ela gostava de destacar a ele toda vez que ele tentava começar algum tipo de flerte com ela. Ela sabia muito bem a sua reputação com as garotas; a internet estava cheia de fotos dele passeando por aí com infinitas mulheres e algumas histórias sujas sobre a sua vida pessoas. Não importava o quão bonito, engraçado e interessante ele era, ela não se tornaria outra conquista de Oliver Queen.

Então eles desenvolveram um tipo estranho de amizade. Eles almoçariam jutos de vez em quando, sempre no escritório dela. Ele traria comida chinesa ou tailandesa, e eles ririam e compartilhariam histórias de vida. Ela ouvira infinitas histórias sobre a sua infância, como a sua irmã Thea e seu melhor amigo Tommy, o quanto ele queria deixar seus pais orgulhosos dele, e como ele era diferente da imagem que a mídia tentava mostrar dele. Ele adimitiu ter uma fase selvagem nos seus anos de adolescente e na faculdade, mas ele queria ser melhor. Em pouco tempo ele se tornou um de seus melhores e mais próximos amigo.

Ela lembrava perfeitamente do dia que percebeu que estava apaixonada por Oliver Queen.

Ela estava comendo o seu Tom Yum Gung, e Oliver tinha uma pequena mancha de shoyo no seu queixo; ela precisou resistir ao impulso de limpá-la de sua pele. Ela se lembrava de pensar no quão adorável ele parecia naquele momento, como ela poderia vivê-lo para sempre, ouvindo-o falar por horas e horas. A compreenção de que estava apaixonada por ele a atingiu como uma bola de demolição. Ela não poderia estar apaixonada por Oliver Queen. Ele era lindo, brilhante, um playboy, milionário, herdeiro de uma companhia bilionária e o homem mais incrível que ela já havia conhecido.  Ele era tão diferente dela que ela sentia que eles eram de diferentes sistemas solares, e ela não tinha nada a oferecer a ele. Ele era um dos solteiros mais desejados de Starling City, e o tipo de home que saia com super modelos e princesas de pequenos e exóticos países, não uma especialista em TI de Nevada. Ela se lembrava de saber que precisava superar os seus sentimentos por Oliver porque ela tinha certeza que eles eram unilaterais, afinal, porque Oliver Queen gostaria de sair com ela?

No entando, Oliver a supreendeu. Um dia eles estavam andando para um dos elevadores nas Consolidações Queen – que por causa da hora estava vazio – e ele murmurou as palavras que ela queria desesperadamente ouvir mas nunca acreditou que fosse fazê-lo.

\- Felicity, você gostaria de jantar comigo? – Ele perguntou a ela, sua voz tremendo enquanto ele apertava o botão do elevador. Seus olhos se ergueram e olharam para ela por alguns segundos.

\- Jantar? Como em comer? Juntos? Só nós dois? Num restaurante? – Ela pergunou, ligeiramente confusa. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo. O que era?

\- Sim, isso está implicito. – Ele disse com um pequeno e anda sim nervoso sorriso. Seus devaneios sempre pareciam acalmá-lo.

\- Num encontro? Tipo encontro-encontro? Porque dois adultos maduros podem jantar sozinhos sem transformar isso num encontro. Não precisa ser um encontro. Pode ser apenas um jantar entre dois amigos. – Ela devaneou; perguntando outra vez, ela precisava ter certeza. Afinal, ela e Oliver já haviam comido juntos incontáveis vezes nos últimos meses. Não significava nada, significava?

\- Sim, Felicity. Num encontro. – Ele disse, mais confidente agora do que parecia estar antes.

\- Oh. – Ela soltou, chocada demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa.

\- Isso é um não? – Oliver perguntou, seus olhos procurando os dela.

\- Não! – Ela gritou, ainda chocada.

\- Isso é um sim? – Ele continuou, com um sorriso preechendo seu rosto todo.

\- Você tem certeza que quer ir num encontro comigo, Oliver? – Ela começar a sentir os anos de insegurança a alcançando.

Ele colocou uma mecha do seu rabo de cavalo atrás da sua orelha. – Não há nada que eu queira mais.

\- Certo então, sim. Definitivamente sim – Ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Foi assim que tudo começou.

 

* * *

 

 

Ela passou horas escolhendo a roupa, maquiagem e cabelo perfeitos para seu encontro com Oliver. Ele não disse para onde ele a levaria naquele Sábado à noite, apenas para usar algo bonito. Então depois de horas e horas, ela finalmente escolher um mini-vestido cor de vinho que acabava no meio das suas coxas e tinha pequenos recortes na cintura, expondo um pouco de pele. Ela escolheu um par sandálias de salto alto pretas extremamente perigosas, e cacheou o longo cabelo loiro com a chapinha, deixando-o solto, as costas cobertas de cachos suaves. Ela também escolheu uma sombra marrom escura esfumaçada pelos olhos e lábios palidamente rosas. Não querendo se gabar, mas ela pensou que ela estava extremamente sexy.

Oliver foi um cavalheiro, a buscando com o seu Lamborghini prateado, o carro tão rebaixado que ela praticamente teve que mergulhar para dentro sem cair e se machucar. Ele estava vestido com um elegante terno azul marinho com uma camisa azul e sem gravata. Ele a trouxe flores – lisiantos rosas e brancos, suas flores favoritas – e seus olhos cintilaram quando ele a trouxe para dentro. Ele a beijou na bochecha, e sussurrou a quão bonita ela estava. Ela quase deixou escapar que ele também parecia lindo.

Ele a levou para uma parte rica da cidade, onde a maior parte das boates e dos restaurantes caros estavam localizados. Eles pararam na frente de um restaurante novo, A Miragem, onde ela não sabia exatamente qual tipo de comida era servido. Depois de entregar as chaves do carro para o manobrista, passaram pela longa fila e Oliver sorriu para a _hostess_ que rapidamente os levou a um patio de pedras. Era uma área externa e mais reservada do restaurante, apenas com algumas mesas. As paredes de tijolo e os jardins eram lindos, misturando a natureza com mesas de jantar, criando uma atmosfera mais romântica. As cadeiras e mesas de ferro perfeitamente misturadas com as paredes cobertas de plantas. Oliver puxou a cadeira para ela, e se moveu para se sentar á sua frente. Um garçom apareceu em seguida.

\- Bem vindos ao Miragem. Meu nome é Eric e eu os servirei hoje a noite. Posso sugerir um vinho com a sua refeição? – Um jovem com cabelo castanho bagunçado disse, lhes entregando os cardápios.

\- Uma garrafa do seu melhor Pinot Noir, por favor. – Oliver disse, abrindo o primeiro botão do seu paletó enquanto Felicity sorria para ele.

\- Já está tentando me embebedar, sr. Queen? – Ela provocou assim que o garçom saiu, fazendo Oliver rir.

\- Por que? Eu deveria? – Ele provocou de volta.

\- Eu acho que você está indo bem. Então... nunca ouvi desse lugar antes. Qual é a especialidade deles? – Ela perguntou, finalmente abrindo o cardápio que não tinha preços nas opções de pratos. Era um sinal de que era mais caro do que o imaginável.

\- Comida do Oriente Médio. Eles abriram há algumas semanas. Um amigo meu é o dono, na verdade. – Oliver respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto o garçom voltava e servia uma taça de vinho a Oliver. Ele a provou e aceitou a garrafa. Foi um movimento sério e ao mesmo tempo sexy.

\- É comida árabe? – Ela deu uma pequena risada quando ele serviu seu copo com a mesma seriedade e sensualidade. Ele ergueu uma sobracelha em resposta.

\- Sim, mas eles servem todos os tipos de comida do Oriente Médio, não só árabe. – Oliver disse, observando-a rir suavemente. – Espere, merda. Eu esqueci que você era judia. Eu sou tão idiota. Me desculpe, nós podemos ir embora. – Oliver parecia a ponto de fugir do seu assento.

Felicity ergueu uma mão para impedí-lo de se levantar. – Oliver, não seja bobo. Nós vamos ficar.

Ele ainda parecia a ponto de fugir. Era cativante o quanto ele parecia se importar com ela. – Me desculpe, eu não queria te ofender.

\- Você não me ofendeu. Eu sou judia e os meus pais me ensinaram a respeitar todos os tipos de cultura e religião. Eu não tenho nada contra os muçulmanos ou algo assim. Eu gosto de comida árabe. Então nós vamos ficar. – Ela disse, fazendo Oliver relaxar visivelmente e deixar escapar um suspiro de alívio.

\- Bom. Eu estava morrendo para provar a comida deles. Ouvi dizer que é incrível. – Oliver disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Naquela noite eles desfrutaram de uma garrafa maravilhosa de vinho tinto caro, conversaram e riram, enquanto comiam pratos maravilhosos. A comida fora servida em uma grande bandeja com pequenos potes cheios de diferentes tipos de comida que você poderia comer com as mãos. Por causa disso Oliver acabou arruinando as suas calças sociais quando derrubou homus no seu colo. A comida era realmente incrível; uma mistura de temperos e texturas, um deleite para o paladar.

Quando Oliver a levou de volta para o seu apartamento, ele a levou até a porta. Ela se lembrava pegar as suas chaves nervosamente enquanto se movia para abrir a porta; ela estava nervosa sobre como terminar a noite. Ele deveria estar lendo a sua mente, porque a sua mão pegou a dela, virando-a para ele. Ela se virou de olhou arregalados para ele e o abservou se aproximar, um olhar de nervosismo no seu rosto antes de ele lentamente se inclinar para a frente e suavemente beijá-la.  Mesmo que o beijo fosse casto, ele a fez sentir como se algo gigante houvesse acontecido, algo como uma mudança de vida. Ela nunca esqueceria aquele primeiro beijo. Fora um dos momentos mais incríveis da sua vida.

E enquanto Oliver se afastava com um fraco tchau pelo corredor, Felicity não podia evitar sorrir como uma colegial, suavemente tocando seus lábios. Se fosse um filme ele se viraria no final do corredor para olhar de volta para ela. E eis que ele fez. Ele se virou antes de alcançar a curva e sorriu acenando.

Aquela foi a noite em que ela soube que Oliver Queen poderia estar tão apaixonado por ela quanto ela estava por ele.

 

* * *

 

 

Levou um mês para que eles fizessem amor pela primeira vez. Para alguns isso poderia ter parecido para sempre. Eles já haviam passado  muito tempo juntos, já conheciam um ao outro tão bem, mas eles queria fazer isso da forma certa. Oliver tinha medo de apressar as coisas e acabar destruindo a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido com ele. Felicity era diferente de qualquer outra mulher que ele já havia conhecido. Desde o começo do seu relacionamento ele sabia que ela era a mulher certa para ele, sua igual, e ele não arriscaria perde-la.

Então eles levaram o tempo que precisaram, lentamente conhecendo um ao outro um pouquinho melhor, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente.

Felicity admitiu que era muito difícil para ela não deixar as coisas chegarem mais longe, porque ela desesperadamente queria que eles o fizessem. Oliver era lindo, sexy e a fazia sentir coisas que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Ele a deixava sem ar. Mas de certa forma ela estava feliz por ele estar querendo esperar, isso a fazia sentir que ele queria muito mais dela do que apenas sexo. Não que ela não quisesse sexo; ela era uma mulher de sangue quente e sabia exatamente o que ela queria. Mas para os dois seriam mais especial se eles esperassem, porque ela sabia que significaria muito mais do que sexo casual. Qualquer um poderia ter sexo aleatório sem significado, mas levava tempo e esforço com alguém com quem você realmente se importa para se fazer amor.

Quando finalmente aconteceu, Oliver havia vindo jantar com Felicity, como ele fazia na maior parte dos finais de semana. Eles comeram a fabulosa lasanha dela, e estava assistindo um dos seriados favoritos dela – Stargate SG1 – com uma taça de vinho cada um. Para ele ela parecia maravilhosa, usando leggings justas e um moletom grande demais que deixava um de seus ombros descoberto. Oliver a explicara uma vez que isso a fazia parecer mais real, mais aberta. Sua cabeça estava descansando no peito dele, enquanto ela se deitava contra ele no sofá roxo, os braços dele envolvendo a sua cintura fina. Eles sentiam uma familiaridade um com o outro que nunca sentiram com outra pessoa. Para Oliver não era apenas porque ele nunca queria antes, mas também porque nunca se pareceu certo. Não até Felicity. Aquele momento parecia perfeito.

Ele beijou suavemente a pele nua de seu ombro, correnado a mão pelos seus lados, apreciando o quão macia a sua pele parecia sob seus dedos.

\- Oliver, você está perdendo a melhor parte. – Ela estapeou seu peito distraidamente, onde ela descansava assistindo enquanto Jack O’Nel e Daniel trabalhavam juntos para proteger a Terra da invasão alienígena mais recente. – Por que você está me olhando desse jeito? – Ela perguntou, mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto Oliver a encarava com um sorriso.

\- Eu te amo. – Ele disse, suavemente correndo sua mão pelo cabelo solto dela.

Ela silenciosamente o olhou boquiaberta enquanto a batalha acontecia na TV. Seu silêncio se tornou ainda mais excruciante para Oliver quando a batalha rapidamente acabou.

Olhando-a de cima, Oliver beijou o topo da sua cabeça, sabendo instantaneamente que o silêncio dela tinha que ser de uma sobrecarga no seu cérebro devido a sua confissão. Ele correu seu nariz pela bochecha dela, aproveitando o doce aroma. – Eu te amo, Felicity. Eu amo todas as coisas sobre você. Eu amo como você sempre morde uma caneta quando está tentando resolver um problema. Eu amo como você sempre revê seus programas favoritos e filmes como se fosse pela primeira vez, mesmo que você já tenha visto um milhão de vezes antes. Eu amo como você não consegue cozinhar sem música. Eu amo como você ama dançar, mas só faz isso quando acha que as pessoas não estão olhando porque você acha que é terrível. Eu amo como você morde o seu lábio quando você está imersa em pensamentos. Eu amo tudo sobre você, srta. Smoak. Eu só te amo. Simples assim.

Seus brilhantes olhos azuis estavam cheios de emoção enquanto Oliver suavemente acariciava seu rosto com as pontas dos dedos. Ela segurou a mão dele, e ele a dela. Sua habilidade de devanear a qualquer momento parecia perdida naquele instante. Ela moveu a mão dele em direção aos lábios dela, suavemente beijando os nós dos dedos. – Eu também te amo.

Aquelas palavras eram tudo o que Oliver precisava/queria ouvir.

Ele segurou seu rosto e a beijou, sussurrando palavras carinhosas contra os seus lábios. Eles se beijaram e sorriram, felizes por terem encontrado um ao outro num mundo tão vasto. Entre mais de sete bilhões de pessoas no planeta, eles haviam encontrado uma que era perfeita para outra; que os completava em toda maneira possível.

Rapidamente mãos e lábios se perderam um no outro. Roupas desapareceram. Pele contra pele, cintilando enquanto os corpos se moviam, um contra o outro numa perfeita sincronia. Eles sussurraram palavras de amor enquanto seus corpos dançavam juntos até que ambos atingiram o doce êxtase. Quando terminaram, deitaram-se lado a lado no tapete amarelo-canário, um cobertor ao redor de seus corpos, enquanto deitavam-se encarando um ao outro.

Felicity estava escondida nos braços dele, parecendo estar a beira de adormecer. Oliver sorriu enquanto a observava, seus dedos dançando pela clavícula de Felicity, depois em seu esterno e sob o seu seio. A pele pálida como leite estava ligeiramente rosada. Ele parou de mover sua mão quando alcanção uma pequena mancha de pele escura. Se afastando um pouco ele viu que uma pequena e simples flecha repousava sob o seu seio esquerdo. Ele tocou suavemente a linha perfeita.

\- O que? – Ela perguntou a ele, ainda um pouco zonza devido a mais incrível e explosiva experiência da sua vida.

\- Você nunca me disse que tinha uma tatuagem. – Ele disse enquanto traçava a tinta preta.

\- Oh, bem, não é algo que eu divida frequentemente. – Ela murmurou sonolentamente com um sorriso, suavemente correndo os dedos pelo cabelo loiro dele.

\- Por que uma flecha? O que significa? – Oliver perguntou, ainda fascinado por isso.

\- Eu não posso só gostar de tiro com arco? É um esporte, sabe? Toda aquela coisa de Robin Hood é sexy também. – Ela disse com um meio sorriso, fazendo Oliver rolar os olhos com o comentário espertinho. Ela cantarolou e o olhou dos pés a cabeça. – Você ficaria ótimo em calças verdes justinhas.

Ele soltou um pequeno riso enquanto continhava a correr seu polegar sobre a flecha; silenciosamente pedindo que ela respondesse a sua pergunta.

\- Eu fiz no meu primeiro ano no MIT para que eu pudesse sempre me lembrar que eu sempre precisei trabalhar duro por todas as coisas na minha vida. Que eu não posso desistir não importa o quão difícil as coisas possam ficar. Há algum tempo eu li algo que dizia que uma flecha só pode ser atirada se puxada para trás. Quando a vida está te puxando de volta com dificuldades, significa que ela vai lhe lançar para algo ótimo; assim como uma flecha. Então apenas se foque e continue a mirar. É como quando você atinge o fundo do poço, o único lugar para o qual você pode ir é para cima. Quando a vida te puxa para trás, você só pode ir para frente sempre. E é por isso que eu fiz essa tatuagem, para que eu nunca pudesse me esquecer disso. É assim que eu vivo a minha vida.

 

* * *

 

 

Eles namoraram em segredo, um pedido dela, algo que ela sabia que Oliver odiava. Mas ele não conseguia entender as implicações que ser a sua namorada traria à carreira dela. Ela trabalhara muito duro para chegar ao lugar onde estava, e não era para ser chamada de namorada do Oliver, não, ela era muito mais do que isso. Ela não queria ser definida pelo homem com quem estava. Ela queria ser ela mesma e subir na companhia pelo seu próprio mérito.

Ela amava Oliver loucamente. Ela não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem ele nela. Então quando ele lhe propôs casamento quase um ano depois do seu primeiro encontro, ela sequer hesitou antes de dizer sim e saltar para os seus braços. Aquele foi um dos momentos mais felizes da sua vida.

Mas as vezes a vida não é como parece.

 

* * *

 

 

Ela nunca esqueceria o que estava fazendo quando ouviu pela primeira vez as notícias mais aterrorizantes e desoladoras da sua vida. Ela estava de pijama, comendo seus cereais Lucky Charms com a TV ligada; um dos seus muitos rituais de Sábado. Ela estava preocupada com Oliver desde a noite anterior quando ele prometera ligar de Perth assim que voltasse do passeio de barco com o seu pai, mas a chamada nunca veio. Ela tentou não se estressar sobre isso. Ela sabia o quão intensa as coisas poderiam ficar quando Oliver e Robert Queen estavam tratando de negócios. E ela preferia pensar que ele pegara um voo mais cedo para casa e queria surpreendê-la. Sim, era um pensamento muito melhor.

_“Últimas notícias, foi confirmado que o iate do CEO das Consolidações Queen, o bilionário Robert Queen, e o seu filho, VP Oliver Queen, sumiu na noite passada no Oceano Índico. Robert e Oliver estavam numa viagem de negócios em Perth, Austrália. Equipes de busca começaram a tentar localizá-los, mas as autoridades australianas acreditam que as chances de encontrarem sobrevivente é baixa. Nós voltaremos com mais notícias sobre o iate perdido de Robert e Oliver Queen assim que liberadas.”_

Em menos de um minuto, o mundo de Felicity desabou.

Ela congelou no sofá, a colher a meio caminho da sua boca. Suas pernas começaram a tremer e a tigela caiu no chão, se quebrando. Leite e cereal ensoparam o tapete amarelo-canário.

Isso simplesmente não podia ser verdade. Ela havia falado com Oliver na noite antes de ele ir a iate com seu pai. Ele prometera que eles não iriam longe e estaria de volta logo. Eles haviam começado a planejar como eles contaria a todos sobre o noivado assim que ele voltasse da Austrália. Eles começariam com Tommy. Então eles iriam aos Queen e então aos pais dela. Eles teriam que lidar com a equipe de relações públicas das Consolidações Queen para lidar com a imprensa, mas tudo se sairia perfeitamente. Tudo estava perfeito. Finalmente ela estaria exatamente onde ela queria estarem sua vida. Isso não poderia ser verdade. Era impossível.

Seu corpo todo começou a tremer e seu peito se apertou. Não, não, não. Não podia ser verdade. Não podia!

Não, a vida não poderia fazer isso com ela. O universo não poderia dar a ela toda a felicidade do mundo apenas para tomar de volta em um único segundo. Ele era tudo. Não podia ser verdade. Eles estavam errados. Não era verdade.

As lágrimas caíram nas suas bochechas enquanto o ar deixava os seus pulmões. Com as mãos em punhos, ela tentou se levantar, mas caiu sobre as mãos e joelhos com um soluço. Não era real. Não, não era.

Um soluço irrompeu dela assim que seus olhos pousaram no anel de noivado, as palavras dos jornalistas ecoando na sua mente enquanto a sua vida desfazia-se a sua volta. Não podia ser verdade. Não Oliver. Ela liberou um choro desesperado, lágrimas descendo pela sua face conforme ela começava a esmurrar o o chão coberto pelo tapete, raivosa e confusa.

‘Por que? Por que ele?’

A voz do apresentador de TV ganhou a sua atenção mais uma vez: - _Mais uma vez, o iate de Robert e Oliver Queen desapareceu._

Ela chorou e chorou, até que não houvessem mais lágrimas, até que não houvesse mais nada em seu interior.

Naquela noite ela o perdera. Ela se perdera. Ela perdera tudo.

 

* * *

 

 

A equipe de resgate trabalhou por mais de uma semana para encontrar os escombros do iate em que Oliver e seu pai estavam. Eles não estavam mais procurando por sobreviventes, mas por corpos para enterrar. Ela não estaria escolhendo flores para o seu casamento, mas sim para um túmulo no cemitério. Um túmulo vazio com o nome do homem que ela amava, o homem com o qual iria se casar, ter filhos, e envelhecer juntos. O homem que ela havia perdido.

Três semanas depois do desaparecimento do iate, um barco de pesca encontrou parte dos destroços, encerrando com a busca. Eles nunca encontraram os corpos de Robert e Oliver. Eles disseram que a corrente marítima poderia tê-los levado para o fundo do oceano ou milhas para longe do local da batida. Eles nunca saberiam.

O funeral aconteceu na Mansão Queen, apenas para família e amigos íntimos. Eles não escolheram usar o Cemitério Starling Memorial para os túmulos de Oliver e Robert, mas sim um local nos jardins da Mansão Queen. Felicity nunca pôde escolher as flores para levar ao seu túmulo. Ela nunca pôde ver seu nome na lápide. Ela nunca pôde pranteá-lo. Ela nunca pôde dizer adeus para o amor da sua vida.

Ela nunca disse para ninguém que seu noivo havia morrido aquele dia. Ela nunca disse aos seus pais ou a familia de Oliver. Não, ela manteu o segredo deles. Uma vez ela dirigiu todo o caminho até a Mansão Queen, pronta para contar a Moira e Thea Queen que ela amava Oliver mais do que a sua própria vida; que ela morrera mil mortes desde o dia que ouvira a notícia que ele sumira na Austrália. Mas ela nunca completou o percurso. Ela não conseguiria aguentar o olhar em seus rostos. Ela não conseguiria aguentar a verdade, que ela nunca o conseguiria de volta. Que ela o perdera para sempre.

Conforme as semanas e meses se passaram, ela continuou vivendo uma vida vazia; uma parte dela morrera ao lado de Oliver naquele barco, uma parte que ela nunca conseguiria de volta. Ela continuou a trabalhar e eventualmente conseguiu a sonhada promoção que queria tão desesperadamente, aquela que havia dito a Oliver que era tudo o que precisavam para ser capazes de contar ao mundo sobre eles. O quão tola ela havia sido.

Ela se focou no seu trabalho, vivendo dia e noite nas Consolidações Queen. Seu trabalho era a única coisa que ainda a fazia se levantar da cama toda manhã. Até mesmo ela podia admitir que estava depressiva, que ela não estava vivendo, apenas existindo. Ela cmeçou a se tornar apenas a sombra da brilhante jovem que um dia fora. Aquela pela qual Oliver se apaixonara.

Todo ano no aniversário da morte dele, ela dirigiria até a costa e passaria o dia todo olhando para as ondas quebrando na praia. Ela se perguntaria mais uma vez o porquê de a vida tê-lo tirado dela. O que ela fizera para que tudo acabasse assim? Por que Oliver tinha que partir?

Ela estava orgulhosa de dizer que não caíra em nenhum vício com a perda do amor de sua vida. Ela não se perdera em drogas ou álcool, ou fizera algo maluco. Ela pode ter perdido alguns quilos, mas não mudara o núcleo de quem costumava ser. Ela continuava a ser a mesma pessoa, embora menos alegre.

Conforme os anos se passavam, mas simples ficava lidar com a perda de Oliver. A dor se tornava menor a cada dia que passava até que se tornara suportável o suficiente para ela sentir como se pudesse continuar com a sua vida. Ela começou a sorrirr mais; logo ela era caaz de ouvir músicas que a lembravam dele. Ela finalmente se desprendeu do moletom favorito dele que ele usava para dormir, aquele que ela usara para dormir nos primeiros meses depois da sua morte, mergulhada no seu cheiro até que este desaparecera. Ela finalmente pôde dizer seu nome em voz alta. Ainda assim não importava o quanto ela ia para frente, ela continuava a usar o anel de noivado todo dia pelos últimos cinco anos, ainda pendurado na longa corrente de platina que caia entre os seus seios. Era a última parte de Oliver que ela possuía. Era a última parte de uma vida que ela nunca poderia ter. Era a última parte de um lar que ela perdera. Era a última parte de tudo.

 

* * *

 

 

Ela conheceu Sara três anos depois da morte de Oliver.

Ela estava tentando canalizar sua raiva e energia em algo mais positivo. O melhor caminho foram aulas de Muay Thai. Sara era a professora da turma na qual ela decidira testar e rapidamente as duas jovens loiras se deram bem. Felicity havia se fechado pelos últimos anos, sempre focada na sua perda e a dor que isso acarretava, não deixando as pessoas se aproximarem. Ela tentava fingir com seus pais, para ter certeza que eles pensassem que estava tudo bem; algo que é mais fácil quando você visita seus pais apenas na época de Natal. Então era legal ter uma amiga para variar. Ela não podia fingir com Sara, então elas se aproximaram.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Felicity finalmente começou a se sentir como si mesma outra vez, a garota feliz e alegre, ligeiramente boba que ela realmente era. Sara de alguma forma sempre parecia trazer o melhor lado da sua personalidade, e ela e Nyssa – a namorada de Sara – rapidamente se tornaram melhores amigas.

Ela até tentou namorar outra ver. ‘Tentou’ sendo a palavra chave. Nenhum homem parecia ter o apelo que Oliver tinha em sua vida. Ninguém parecia ser o suficiente para ocupar o espaço que ele deixara quando morreu. Ela pode ter acabado ligeiramente bêbada na cama de um estranho por mais vezes do que ela gostaria de admitir nesses últimos cinco anos. E eventualmente ela decidiu que estava tudo bem em fazer sexo casual, sexo sem significado quando ela achasse que precisava. Mas nunca era mais do que isso. Ela não tinha interesse em encontrar alguém para preencher o lugar de Oliver em seu coração, ninguém poderia, não importava o quanto ela tentasse ou o quão duro eles tentassem. Felicity finalmente aceitou o fato de que ela seria uma daquelas velhinhas malucas com dez gatos... bem, talvez não gatos porque ela era alérgica a eles, mas dez cães, todos apropriadamente nomeados de acordo com seus fandoms. Era o que ela planejara. Ela poderia resgatá-los das ruas e alimentá-los e amá-los. Era um bom plano em sua mente.

É claro que isso não impedia as suas duas melhores amigas de tentarem lhe arrumar incontáveis caras e até mesmo, uma garota. Elas queriam que a sua melhor amiga fosse feliz, que encontrasse um cara ótimo para sossegar. Mas Sara e Nyssa sabiam que algo terrível acontecera com Felicity no passado, algo que a ferira tão fundo que ela não conseguia seguir em frente. Numa noite, uma Felicity bêbada no seu aniversário de 28 anos lhes mostrou o seu anel de noivado que ainda usava na longa corrente e simplesmente disse que o amor da sua vida estava morto, que ele morrera anos atrás num acidente. Elas podiam ver o quão doloroso era para a sua amiga falar sobre isso, então deixaram passar. Elas não a questionaram sobre o noivo misterioso que ela havia perdido, nem mesmo o porquê de ela nunca ter falado dele antes. Elas apenas a abraçaram.

 

* * *

 

 

Cinco anos depois da morte de Oliver, Felicity finalmente estava onde ela lutara e esperara estar. Ela era agora a chefe da Divisão de TI & Ciências Aplicadas das Consolidações Queen.

Walter Steele, o anterior CFO, se tornara o CEO após a morte de Oliver e Robert. Ele sempre parecera ter interesse nas ideias e projetos de Felicity para o Departamento de TI, e quando ele conseguiu seu trabalho de CEO, ele observou a sua carreira com ainda maior interesse. Anos depois, depois de ela ser responsável por vários projetos lucrativos e inovadores, ele a promovera a posição de chefe do Departamento de TI.

Um dia ela estava sentada no seu escritório de vidro onde ela podia observar as pessoas se movendo e trabalhando em seus cubículos, suas vidas seguindo. Ela olhou para o grande buquê de rosas vermelhas num grande vaso de cristal sobre a sua escrivaninha de vidro. Ela odiava rosas. Rosas eram o tipo de flor que ela pensava ser clichê e para aqueles sem imaginação. Oliver nunca lhe havia dado rosas. Não, ele sempre soube escolher flores para ela. Elas sempre tinham um grande significado. Ela odiava aquelas rosas.

\- Emily, você pode vir até aqui, por favor? – Felicty chamou a sua secretária.

\- Sim, srta. Smoak. – A jovem e pequenina morena respondeu entrando no escritório.

\- Você pode me explicar o que isso está fazendo aqui? – Felicity disse, apontando com o dedo para as flores com um olhar de aversão no rosto.

\- Um entregador as trouxe duas horas atrás enquanto você estava numa reunião com o Sr. Steele. – Emily disse, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios. Ela era do tipo romântica, ela vivia para esse tipo de momento.

\- Eu não pedi para que você não deixasse nenhuma flor ser entregue pra mim? – Felicity perguntou em um tom um tanto frustrado enquanto empurrava os óculos para cima, sentindo uma dor de cabeça começando.

\- Sim. – Emily disse enquanto seus olhos se arregalavam antes de encarar o chão de mármore.

\- Então o que, pelos céus, essa atrocidade está aqui? – Felicity perguntou, fazendo Emily se encolher com a menção das flores. Ela sabia que ela havia soado um pouco maldosa, mas ela tinha que ser clara quando se tratava de coisas assim.

\- O entregador era muito educado. Eu não podia simplesmente pedir que as levasse de volta. Me desculpe, srta. Smoak. Eu pensei que fosse gostar dessas. Não vai acontecer de novo. – Emily disse, seu rosto pálido e seus lábios tremendo. Felicity sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar. Porra, ela odiava quando ela chorava. Isso sempre partia o seu coração. Felicity sentiu-se suavizar.

\- Está tudo bem, Emily. Só não as coloque na minha mesa da próxima vez, por favor. Você pode ficar com elas da próxima vez que eu receber flores, fechado?

Emily olhou para ela timidamente: - Fechado. Quer que eu cuide dessas?

\- Eu vou levá-las dessa vez. Tudo bem. Você pode sair mais cedo hoje, é sexta, afinal de contas. Eu tenho certeza que tem algo planejado.

\- Obrigada, srta. Smoak. – Emily disse, apressando-se para fora do escritório em direção a sua mesa. Ela estava pronta pra ir e começar o seu final de semana adiantado em um flash.

Felicity olhou mais uma vez para o pequeno cartão preso as rosas enquanto brincava com a sua corrente, sentindo o anel se mover contra a sua pele sob a blusa.

_“Obrigado pela noite passada._

_Eu não consigo te tirar da cabeça. Quando posso te ver outra vez?_

_Com amor, Kyle.”_

É claro que ele não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça, ela abalara seu mundo na noite passada, o fodera até que ele mal conseguisse ficar em pé. Kyle era um jovem arquiteto de 32 anos. Com cabelos escuros e olhos verdes, ela foi atingida quando o viu no bar Table Salt na noite passada. Ele era encantador e tinha um corpo de matar, e Felicity estava realmente tensa depois de reuniões sem fim e discussões de projetos naquela semana, então ela aproveitou as chances e foi para a casa dele. Ele foi uma boa transa, nada mais do que isso, e nada que ela quisesse repetir. Ela inventara a regra ‘apenas-uma-vez’ para evitar situações embaraçosas e irritantes como essa, por exemplo. Ela nunca disse a nenhum dos homens com o qual fez sexo casual que procurava por um relacionamento sério. Ela sempre supôs que se tratava de uma coisa de uma vez só. Mesmo assim, flores apareciam na sua mesa de tempos em tempos. Mas poderia ser pior; poderiam haver chocolates e balões também. Ela teria que se assegurar que eles não soubesse aonde ela trabalhava numa próxima vez.

Ela amassou o pequeno bilhete em suas mãos e o jogou na pequena lata de lixo no chão próximo a sua mesa, não olhando para aquilo ou espiando por uma segunda vez. Ela nunca planejara ligar para ele, ou qualquer um dos outros antes dele, e ela nunca iria. Ela desligou seu computador e pegou sua bolsa e seu casaco. Pegando as flores, ela soube exatamente para onde precisava ir.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity saiu do elevador de estilo industrial com as rosas em suas mãos. Ela andou em direção a uma porta familiar, e suavemente bateu no aço. Alguns segundos depois uma loira familiar abriu a porta.

\- Lis! – Sara disse, abrindo a porta para que Felicity pudesse entrar.

\- E aí, Sara? Aqui, fique com isso. – Felicity disse e lhe entregou as grandes rosas vermelhas.

\- Outra vez? Lis, é a segunda vez esse mês. Você é realmente uma destruidora de corações. – Sara murmurou com um meio sorriso, enquanto pegava o vaso de rosas e as colocava sobre o balcão de aço da cozinha.

Felicity olhou ao redor para o loft, as paredes de tijolos pintados de branco com o chão de madeira branca e o forro alto. Era moderno e sofisticado. A perfeita mistura entre os estilos pessoais de Sara e Nyssa. Ela se moveu com Sara para se sentar no grande sofá branco bem na frente da TV e ao lado de onde a sala de jantar e a cozinha ficavam.

\- Todos esses caras sabiam exatamente o que eue queria quando eu fui para a casa com eles. Eu nunca pedi por nada mais que uma noite; na realidade, eu não quero mais. Não há nada errado em saber o que quer. Infelizmente, seus egos sempre acabam feridos e eles sentem a necessidade de tentar me cortejar. E eles sempre falham miseravelmente. Quer dizer, rosas, sério? É como dar a um fã de Doctor Who uma camiseta de Doctor Who. Todo mundo faz isso. Arrume uma chave de fenda remota ou algo assim. Rosas são tão entediantes quanto. – Felicity disse, rolando os olhos com a tentatica clichê de gesto romântico.

Sara a cutucou, fazendo Felicity saltar com uma risada. – Algumas mulheres acham rosas românticas. Eu gosto delas.

\- Eu acho que Felicity está certa. – Uma voz interrompeu das escadas de aço que levavam ao segundo andar. Nyssa desceu as escadas, seus saltos ecoando pela sala. – Ela não pede por mais e esses caras simplesmente não consegueem aguentar uma mulher que só os quer para sexo. Nada mais. Do mesmo jeito que os homens sempre fazem com as mulheres. Eles não gostam de estar do outro lado da situação. É um problema de ego masculino, por isso as flores.

\- Obrigada. – Felicity disse, grata de que alguém entesse seu ponto de vista.

\- Eu só acho que ela deveria dar a um desses caras uma chance. Uma chance de verdade. Quer dizer, se eles foram bons o suficiente para sexo então talvez signifique que eles são bons para um jantar e um filme. – Sara disse, sempre a esperançosa.

\- Você é uma garotinha romântica . - Felicity provocou com uma risada.

\- Você não faz ideia do quanto. – Nyssa disse enquanto ia para a cozinha e voltava com uma garrafa de vinho branco gelado e três taças.

\- Eu ouvi isso. – Sara disse irritada.

\- Você sabe que eu te amo, querida. – Nyssa suavemente beijou os lábios de Sara e se sentou ao seu lado. Ela então encheu todas as taças.

\- Viu? Por que eu preciso de romance se eu posso viver com vocês? – Felicity disse, tomando um gole extra-grande do seu vinho.

\- Porque nós duas queremos que você seja feliz. – Sara disse, olhando para Nyssa em busca de reafirmação. – E nós sabemos que você não quer acreditar que tem um cara incrível esperando por você lá fora. Mas talvez seja hora de você deixar o passado para trás e seguir em frente. Eu não quero que você fique triste e sozinha.

Felicity bufou.  – Eu não estou triste e eu gosto da minha solidão. É a minha escolha. Eu encontrei um equilíbrio nessas coisas, então porque eu gostaria de arruinar isso?

\- Você não quer ter uma família? Ter alguém te esperando quando você chegar em casa? – Sara perguntou recebendo um olhar maligno de Nyssa, que não queria que ela dissesse essas coisas para Felicity.

\- Vocês são a minha família. Eu tenho ótimos amigos e meus pais. É tudo o que eu preciso. – Felicity disse dando de ombros, não querendo pensar demais no assunto. Cinco anos atrás ela acreditara que nesse ponto ela e Oliver já estariam casados, vivendo numa pequena casa fora da cidade, provavelmente com um filho, ou um no caminho. Como filha única, ela sempre quis ter um irmão e Oliver amava Thea demais. Então ambos concordaram que teriam pelo menos dois filhos. Ela imaginava de tempos em tempos como seus filhos com Oliver se pareceriam, por mais triste que parecesse. Eles teriam traços da mãe ou do pai? Eles teriam a personalidade e sorriso dela? Os Queens a teriam aceitado em sua família? Eles seriam a sua família também? Sentindo o difícil peso de todas as possibilidades que ela perdeu, seus olhos se encheram de água e ela deixou um suspiro triste escapar.

\- Sara, deixe-a em paz. Se foi para acontecer, ela vai encontrar o homem certo para si mesma. Não há motivo pra forçar. – Nyssa disse, tantando salvar Felicity das tendências de Cupido de Sara. Felicty assentiu em agradecimento terminando o seu vinho.

\- Quando você fala assim eu não posso acreditar que você é na verdade uma advogada. – Sara comentou.

\- Diga isso pra sua irmã. Ela e eu teremos umas semanas difíceis pela frente com esse caso Falcone. Ah, as alegrias de se fazer parte do escritório do procurador distrital. – Nyssa disse sarcasticamente com um meio sorriso.

\- É isso que você ganha por tentar salvar o mundo. – Felicity provocou enquanto enchia sua taça outra vez.

\- Se eu não tentar salvar, quem vai? – Ela respondeu com uma piscadela.

\- E eu aqui pensando que era a Laurel quem tinha um complexo de heroína. – Sara disse enquanto Nyssa a puxava num beijo brincalhão.

\- Oh, a futura senhora, Tommy Merlyn. Eu aposto que o futuro sogro dela está tão feliz que ela continua a trabalhar no escritório do procurador distrital. – Felicity disse enquanto se lembrava de o quão chocada ficara quando conhecera Tommy quatro anos após a morte de Oliver. Ele e Laurel tinham acabado de ficar noivos e vieram jantar com Sara e Nyssa. Laurel era a irmã mais velha de Sara, e Sara e Nyssa queriam que Felicity os conhecesse.

Ambos Tommy and Laurel falaram animadamente sobre os planos do casamento naquela noite. Felicity estava sobrevivendo a conversa muito bem, até que o assunto do padrinho veio a tona. Ela sentiu o equilíbro partir quando Tommy disse que queria que Oliver fosse o seu padrinho. Tommy havia dito Oliver certamente tiraria sarro dele no seu discurso, dizendo que namorara Laurel primeiro, e como Tommy disse a ele que estava namorando Laurel um dia antes da sua viagem à Austrália. Felicty lembrava daquele dia como se fosse ontem – na época, a última coisa que ela queria era ouvir Oliver falando sobre a conversa que tivera com Tommy no seu escritório naquele dia. Agora ela realmente queria que tivesse aproveitado mais seu tempo juntos – fora a última vez que ela vira Oliver. Depois que Tommy terminou, ele deixou a mesa para se recompor depois de falar sobre o seu melhor amigo. Foi naquela noite que Felicity percebeu que não era a única que ainda amava Oliver Queen. Mas ela não podia dizer nada. Ela não podia reagir. Ela tinha que ficar sentada e assistir enquanto Laurel foi atrás dele pra ver se estava tudo bem.

\- Você sabe como Malcolm Merlyn sempre age como se ele tivesse comido e não gostado – Sara harmonizou quando o silêncio foi demais. Elas todas explodiram em risadas. E bem assim, Sara e Nyssa a fizeram sentir-se inteira outra vez. Elas eram suas amigas e sua família.

Felicity sabia lá no fundo que nunca amaria outro homem. Ela nunca se apaixonaria outra vez. Ela nunca se casaria ou teria sua própria família. Ela nunca teria nenhuma das coisas que planejara ter com Oliver.

Ela não queria.

Sem Oliver, isso era o mais próximo que ela teria de felicidade. E finalmente, depois de cinco anos, ela estava tudo bem com isso.

* * *

 


	4. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá! Essa é a tradução da minha fanfiction Broken Arrows! Ela será postada sempre após que o capítulo original em inglês for postado. Então com um pouco de paciência chegamos lá!
> 
> Quero agradecer a minha beta reader, TheAlternativeSource, e a minha tradutora linda, Canary.
> 
> Como sempre, o link dos sets do Polyvore estão na página do meu perfil.
> 
> Me sigam no Tumblr – poisonangelmuse  
> Me sigam no Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse
> 
> Musica Wings - Birdy.

**Capítulo 4 Broken Arrows –  Wings**

 

_Oh lights go down_  
In the moment we're lost and found  
I just wanna be by your side  
If these wings could fly  
  
Oh damn these walls  
In the moment we're ten feet tall  
And how you told me after it all  
We'd remember tonight  
For the rest of our lives  
  
I'm in the foreign state  
My thoughts they've slipped away  
My words are leaving me  
They caught an airplane  
Because I thought of you  
Just for the thought of you

 

 

O som de Alex correndo na varanda da frente fez Jack sorrir enquanto o garoto de três anos abria a porta. O garotinho de cabelo escuro cacheado e grande olhos castanhos sorriu para ele e correu em sua direção no grande sofá de couro escuro.

\- Tio Jack! – Alex gritou enquanto saltava para o seu lado.

\- E aí, camarada? O que você fazendo correndo por aí? Sua mãe sabe que você está aqui? – Jack perguntou com um sorriso enquanto colocando seu livro sobre a mesinha de café.

\- É hora do almoço. Você esqueceu do nosso alomoço de Domingo? – Alex rebateu a pergunta com a inocência que só uma criança teria.

\- Já é hora do almoço? Acho que perdi a noção do tempo. – Jack disse se levantando enquanto Alex corria na sua frente em direção a porta.

\- Vamos tio Jack! Mamãe e papai estão esperando você!

Jack e Alex andaram lado a lado no caminho de pedras que levava da cabana de Jack na afastada parte norte da fazenda. Eles passaram pelo celeiro e finalmente se aproximaram da casa principal. Alex saltitava alegremente de um pé ao outro escolhendo sobre qual pedra deveria pular, brincando com si mesmo enquanto andavam.

Quando eles alcançaram a casa principal, Alex correu para dentro e praticamente se jogou no colo de seu pai. Slade estava sentado no grande sofá assistindo a reprise de uma partida de futebol americano no Pay Per View.

\- Alex, os Eagles acabaram de começar a jogar. –Slade bufou quando Alex se moveu para ficar ao seu lado, seus pézinhos mal balançando fora do sofá.

\- Pensei que já tinha visto esse jogo semana passada. – Jack disse parado ao lado da porta.

\- Sério, garoto? – Slade disse com um resfolego, não tirando os olhos do jogo na TV, Jack entrou e se sentou em outro sofá.

\- Jack, eu não sei porque você sempre tenta falar comele quando ele está vendo futebol. Mesmo quando é uma reprise. – Shado disse enquanto andava pela cozinha ao lado da sala de estar.

\- Acho que eu nunca vou aprender. – Jack disse com uma risada, enquanto Slade e Alex torciam. – Posso ajudar?

\- Claro. Você pode por a mesa por favor? – Ela pediu antes de se mover para tirar o frango assado do forno.

\- Sem problemas. – Jack disse enquanto ia para a cozinha. Ele abriu os armarios e pegou os talheres, prato e copos necessário para por a mesa. Ele foi rápido e logo a mesa estava posta e ele estava ajudando Shado a levar toda a comida preparada para o almoço à mesa.

\- Querido, é hora de comer. – Shado falou mais alto do que a torcida, fazendo ambos, Alex e Slade, ficarem emburrados.

\- Mamãe, nós podemos comer na frente da TV? – Alex pediu, tentando usar o seu melhor olhar de filhotinho.

\- Não, Alexander. Esse não é nem um jogo ao vivo, é uma reprise. Agora vá lavar as mãos com o seu pai e venha almoçar.

\- Mas mamãe... – Alex choramingou.

\- Não Alex, e se você pediu outra vez, você não vai ver o jogo de verdade mais tarde. Agora vá lavar as sua mãos. – Shado disse firmemente.

\- Vamos lá, garoto. – Slade pegou Alex no colo e andou em direção ao banheiro.

\- Você sabe que é o “policial mau” nessa situação, certo? -  Jack disse, rindo enquanto Slade e Alex brincavam ao longe, fingindo fazer Alex voar até o banheiro.

\- Conte-me me mais sobre isso. – Ela disse com um sorriso enquanto colocava purê de batata e cenouras no prato de Alex. – Ele vai retaliar não comendo as cenouras, sem perceber que purê de batata é feito de vegetais.

Jack soltou um riso antes de perguntar: - Quer que eu corte o frango? – Jack sempre queria ajudar, especialmente a eles.

\- Deixe o Slade fazer. Você sabe o quanto ele iria reclamar sobre o seu jeito de cortar se você fizer. Acredite em mim, aquele homem está ficando ranzinza com a idade. – Shado disse com um meio sorriso, sabendo que Slade estava dormindo tudo enquanto eles voltavam do banheiro.

\- Mulher, você sabe como machucar o meu ego. – Slade disse enquanto colocava Alex na sua cadeira.

\- Eu estou com fome. – Alex disse empurrando as cenouras e comendo uma garfada de purê de batata enquanto Slade cortava o frango. Os olhos de Jack e Shado se encontraram e eles compartilharam um olhar divertido. Sem cenouras para o Alex hoje a noite.

\- E é por isso que você deveria comer e não ver TV agora. – Shado disse a Alex, enquanto ajudava Slade a colocar o frango no prato.

\- Querida, é o West Coast Eagles contra o Fremantle Dockers! O Derby, sabe, é um clássico! – Slade vociferou, fazendo Jack e Alex rirem. Jack nunca entenderia o amor daquele homem por esportes.

\- Olhe para o Jack, eles não está surtando por causa do jogo. – Shado provovou enquanto eles se sentavam e começavam a comer.

\- Isso é porque ele não é australiano. Sabe, desde que você não parece ligar muito para hockey, eu tenho certeza que você deve ser americano e não canadense. Apenas os amercianos gostam do seu próprio tipo de “futebol”, que, a propósito, veio do rugby. Faz sentido, garoto. – Slade disse enquanto comia e ainda assistia o jogo; gritando entre uma mordida e outra conforme os dois times pontuavam, mesmo ele já sabendo quem ganharia no final.

\- O que eu posso dizer? Não sou um grande fã de esportes. – Jack disse dando de ombros.

Eles terminaram de almoçar rapidamente e Slade voltou a ver o jogo com a Alex ao seu lado. Enquanto ele e Alex aproveitavam o final da partida, Jack quis ajudar Shado na cozinha. Ele lavou a louça enquanto ela secava. Eles trabalharam num silêncio confortável por alguns minutos, até que Shado viu uma mudança nos olhos de Jack. Ele claramente tinha algo em emnte.

\- Você está bem, Jack?

\- Sim. Eu só estava pensando. – Ele disse terminando outro prato e entregando a ela.

\- Você parecia bem distante.

\- Acho que eu tenho muito na cabeça ultimamente. Eu tenho pensado muito sobre a minha vida. Sobre quem eu sou e quem eu era. – Ele terminou o último prato e foi secar as mãos enquanto se apoiava contra o balcão da cozinha. – Me perguntando de onde eu realmente sou. Há algum lugar para eu voltar? Eu tenho uma família? Ou a minha vida passada inteira morreu naquela praia tantos anos atrás?

Shado guardou a louça com um olhar procupado no rosto. – Esses pensamentos surgiram do nada ou estava na sua cabeça esse tempo todo?

Jack pareceu vacilar por um momento, sua mão inconscientemente se movendo para o pingente de flecha. – Eu acho que eu só estou cansado de fugir de um passado que eu sequer conheço.

\- Jack, todos nós sabíamos que esse momento ia chegar. Eu venho esperando por ele pelos últimos cinco anos. – Ela disse com um sorriso calmo.

Jack olhou para ela surpreso. Shado parecia sempre estar um passo a frente. – Eu não quero que vocês pensem que eu não estou feliz aqui. Quer dizer... Eu não tenho ideia do que aconteceria comigo se você e Slade não tivessem me encontrado na quela noite. Vocês dois e Alex são a minha família. Me levou todo esse tempo para chegar a conclusão de que pensando em você como a minha família deveria ser a determinação para eu descobrir o que aconteceu comigo e qual outra família eu tenho por aí. Shado eu estou tão grato por tudo o que vocês fizeram por mim.

\- Eu sei que está, Jack. Você sabe que eu te amo como o meu próprio irmão e que eu me preocupo com você. Mas tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz. E eu acredito que você não vai conseguir se continuar vivendo aqui na fazenda com a gente pelo resto da sua vida.

\- Isso não é verdade. – Jack disse. Ele era feliz, tão feliz quando poderia ser depois de ter sua vida toda tirada de si cinco anos antes.

\- Nós dois sabemos que você pertence a um lugar diferente. Eu posso ver nos seus olhos, querido. Você precisa descobrir quem você é e de onde veio. De outra forma você nunca será realmente feliz. – Ela explicou enquant tocava suavemente seu ombro.

\- Certo. Bem, eu acho que é finalmente a hora de eu descobrir a verdade. – Ele disse encolhendo os ombros hesitantemente.

\- Eu estou feliz por você, Jack. Você sabe que eu e Slade iremos te suportar não importa o que você escolha fazer.

\- Eu sei. – Ele disse tristemente. A realidade da situação que ele estava prestes a se jogar era gigante, mas era incrível tê-los ao seu lado para o apoiar.

\- Ainda tem medo de que não vai gostar do que encontrar?

\- Pra ser honesto, eu estou muito assustado. Eu nem sei se vou descobrir algo sobre o meu passado. Eu posso nem ter um lar. – Ele finalmente admitiu. O medo de não ter nada para ele lá fora era pequeno, mas ainda estava ali.

\- Claro que tem. Esse é o seu lar também. Você sempre poderá voltar. Não imoprta o que você descubra sobre o seu passado. Você sempre vai ser parte da nossa família. – Shado o reassegurou.

\- Ela está certa, garoto. Você não vai se livrar de nós tão facilmente. – Slade interrompeu andando na direção dele, Alex agora brincando na frente da TV.

\- Especialmente agora que você tem outro sobrinho ou sobrinha no caminho. – Shado disse despreocupadamente enquanto se movia para abraçar Slade e sua grande mão gentilemente descansava sobre o abdomen dela.

\- Você está grávida? – Jack perguntou em choque, porém com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Sim. Nós queríamos esperar para ter certeza. Vai haver outro pequeno Wilson aqui em cinco meses. – Ela confirmou com sorriso enquanto Slade beijava o topo da sua cabeça, seu olhos cheios de orgulho e amor profundo.

\- Isso é demais. Parabéns! Alex vai ser um ótimo irmão mais velho. – Jack disse abraçando Slade e Shado. Ele sabia o quanto eles queria ter outro filho, mas ele não sabia que eles ainda estavam tentando ter um bebê. Eram notícias incríveis.

\- Então eu não posso deixar o futuro tio favorito do meu filho ser um “Fulano” a vida toda, posso? – Slade disse, surpreendendo Jack ao fazê-lo tio outra vez. Ele se sentiu tocado.

\- Vocês fizeram tanto por mim. Eu não poderia pedir por mais. – Jack disse, chacoalhando a cabeça.

\- Você não está pedindo, eu estou oferecendo, garoto. Eu tenho que cuidar de uns negócios pessoais e da fazenda em Perth daqui à alguns dias. Você deveria vir comigo. Depois que eu cuidar deles nós podemor ir às embaixadas dos Estados Unidos e do Canadá. O que você acha?

\- Soa ótimo. Obrigado. – Jack respondeu depois de respirar fundo. Ele realmente não sabia como ele teria sobrevivido todos esses anos sem a ajuda de Slade e Shado. Ele teria se perdido completamente. E lá estavam eles outra vez, ajudando a descobrir quem Jack realmente era.

 

* * *

 

 

Tommy Merlyn nunca pensou que um dia sua vida seria como era hoje. Ele era o filho único de Malcolm e Rebeca Merlyn, e o herdeiro de uma companhia que valia bilhões de dólares, a Merlyn Global. Ele sempre tentara fugir do peso que o nome trazia à sua vida, mesmo quando aproveitava todas as vantagens que ser um homem endinheirado trazia. Ainda assim ele nunca se imaginara como o futuro CEO da companhia da família.

Enquanto seu melhor amigo Oliver Queen – herdeiro das Consolidações Queen – Abraçara seu papel como futuro CEO da companhia do seu pai e se formara em Economia e Negócios, e trabalhara ao lado de seu pai; Tommy reagira de maneira oposta. Ele se mudara para Nova York para ficar o mais longe possível de Starling City e seu pai, enquanto Oliver ia para a Faculdade Berkeley na Califórnia. Tommy deixou quatro faculdade diferentes e passou a viver da sua conta bancária por tanto tempo quanto conseguiu. Ele festejara, saíra com modelos e atrizes; ele vivera a vida como se não houvesse amanhã.

Mas nada parecia apaziguá-lo ou preencher o vazio que ele sentia. E então ele voltou para Starling City, tentando encontrar o que faltava na sua vida. Naquela época o seu melhor amigo estava de volta da Faculdade Berkeley depois de terminar seu MBA, e estava trabalhando como vice presidente nas CQ. Parecia que era a hora perfeita para Tommy voltar. A amizade entre ele e Oliver era fácil, como respirar, e quase imediatamente ele encontrou conforto em ficar perto da sua família e do seu melhor amigo. Mesmo assim a vida parecia querer brincar com ele, porque no meio do caos em que estava a sua vida, as constantes brigas com o seu pai envolvendo ouvir o quão desapontado e irresponsável ele era, ele encontrou Laurel. Laurel, a jovem estudante de direito que costumava namorar Oliver quando eles estavam no colegial. De repente a sua vida não era mais vazia, sem significado ou fria.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Tommy se apaixonou.

Laurel era tudo o que ele sempre quis e precisou. Ela lhe dava força e propósito. Ela se tornou a mulher que Tommy não conseguia se imaginar vivendo sem. Então ele decidiu se abrir com Oliver sobre seu relacionamento com Laurel, um dos dias mais assustadores da sua vida. Ele não queria perder a amizade de Oliver, mas por outro lado ele amava Laurel mais do que a sua própria vida. Então ele rezou para que não houvesse nenhum resquício de sentimento entre o seu melhor amigo e a mulher que ele amava. Oliver, é claro, o surpreendeu, agindo exatamente de maneira oposta a que Tommy esperava. Ele não estava apenas feliz pelo seu melhor amigo e a sua ex-namorada, mas ele também encontrara seu próprio amor, Meghan. Era tudo que Tommy conseguira dele naquele dia. E aquela fora a última vez que ele vira Oliver Queen.

Semanas depois, Tommy recebera a notícia que seu melhor amigo, junto com seu pai Robert Queen, faleceram num acidente de barco. Fora um dos momentos mais difíceis na vida de Tommy, perder seu melhor amigo de infância, o único homem que o conhecia melhor que ele mesmo. Nada seria o mesmo depois daquilo.

Se não fosse por Laurel e seu apoio, Tommy não sabia o como ele teria sido capaz de superar uma perda tão devastadora. Ela fora aquela que conseguira fazê-lo sair da cama e voltar para o mundo depois de semanas escondido. Ela fora aquela que conseguira fazê-lo parar de beber, uma tentativa falha de esquecer a perda. Ela fora aquela que lhe mostrara que a bebida não era a resporta. Ela fora aquela que o fizera perceber que não estava honrando a memória de Oliver se destruindo todo dia e machucando as pessoas que amava. Levou um longo tempo, mas eventualmente Tommy aceitara que nem todo mundo consegue seu final feliz e que nem mesmo os Queens são capazes de obter tudo o que queriam. A vida era cruel dessa forma.

A morte de Oliver fez Tommy repensar tudo. Ele percebeu que não gostava da pessoa que se tornara; que ele queria mudar, queria ser melhor. Ele voltou para a faculdade e finalmente conseguiu seu diploma em Negócios. Ele passou a ficar ao lado de seu pai na Merlyn Global – mesmo que ele não gostasse realmente disso – porque era a coisa certa a se fazer no momento. Se a Merlyn Global fosse ser dele um dia, era a hora de começar a aprender sobre como funcionava e como cuidar dela e de seus funcionários. Esse era o tipo de homem que ele queria ser.

Anos depois, ele e Laurel noivaram e agora um anel de noivado amarelo-canário com diamantes adornava a mão esquerda dela. Eles se casariam em seis meses e Tommy não podia esperar para chamá-la de esposa.

As coisas pareciam estar se ajeitando e Tommy finalmente juntara coragem para apresentar uma proposta de negócios ao seu pai: ele queria transformar a velha fábrica Queen abandonada nos Galdes na sua própria boate. Malcolm Merlyn estivera cético à princípio, na acreditando que Tommy seria capaz de construir seu próprio negócio e ainda ser capaz de trabalhar ao seu lado. Mas Tommy o mostrara que ele estava errado. Ele mostrara ao seu pai que ele continuaria a frequentar a Merlyn Global e isso seria a sua prioridade. Eventualmente eles resolveram seus problemas de confiança e Tommy abrira o Verdant – a boate mais famosa de Starling – enquanto ainda trabalhava ao lado de seu pai como vice-presidente. Para Tommy, Verdant era uma maneira de manter a memória de Oliver viva, reconstruir algo, ter algo que era dele mesmo. A boate passou a fazer mais sucesso do que ele esperava, e agora ele possuía filiais em Los Angels, Miami e Nova York.

Então enquanto Tommy olhava para fora pelas janelas escuras do carro, ele pensava sobre todas as maneiras como a vida o surpreendera e sobre o quanto havia mudado nos últimos cinco anos. Ele era agora um homem de negócios, comprometido com uma linda e incrível mulher e dono do seu próprio negócio. Ele não era mais o mesmo homem e esperava que Oliver estive orgulhoso das escolhas que ele fizera para a sua vida.

\- Você está quieto, filho. Isso não é particularmente normal. – Malcolm Merlyn disse, olhando para o filho do outro lado do carro.

\- Eu só tenho muita coisa na cabeça. – Tommy respondeu, seus olhos fixos nas calçadas de Perth.

\- Você está com o pé atrás, Tommy? Laurel é uma mulher incrível; ela pode não ter o melhor gosto para empregos, mas ela ainda é adoravel. Sua mãe e eu estamos muito animados com esse casamento. – Malcolm disse, fazendo Tommy rir do seu pai. O homem podia comandar uma companhia biolionária como ninguém, mas ainda assim não sabia nada sobre ele.

\- Não, pai. Eu não esto com o pé atrás. Você sabe que eu amo a Laurel. Eu só estava pensando sobre a vida e as suas possibilidades. – Tommy respondeu enquanto corria as mãos pelas calças do seu terno italiano cinza.

\- Você sabe que precisava ter vindo para essa viagem comigo. Mas se passaram cinco anos, Tommy. Você não pode ficar evitando visitar a nossa filial australiana. – Malcolm censurou, sabendo exatamente o quão difícil era para Tommy estar na mesma cidade/continente no qual Oliver falecera. Mas ele acreditava que era a hora de seu filho encarar os seus demônios. Essa viagem era parte disso.

\- Eu sei pai. Não é que eu não... – Tommy parou assim que seus olhos se encontraram um rosto familiar nas calçadas movimentadas. Foi como se o tempo congelasse. Ali, andando a alguns metros dele, estava um homem muito parecido com Oliver Queen. O homem andava casualmente ao lado de outro grande homem. Era como ver um fantasma. O homem parecia ter a mesma altura de Oliver, mas parecia ser mais forte, mais musculoso. Ele andava de uma maneira diferente, seu rosto estava coberto por uma barba por fazer e ele vestia jeans e uma camiseta Henley. Ele parecia bruto de uma maneira que Oliver nunca fora. O topo da sua cabeça estava coberto por um gorro preto, então ele não podia ver o seu cabelo, mas foi o sorriso que fez Tommy congelar completamente. Ele tinha o mesmo sorriso.

\- Pare o carro! – Tommy gritou, temeroso que a distância entre ele e o homem estava aumentando. Ele não podia acreditar em seus olhos, ele precisava saber se era possível. Aquele poderia realmente ser Oliver?

\- Tommy! – Malcolm estava em choque com o comportamento do filho.

\- Pare a porra do carro! – Tommy gritou enquanto tentava desesperadamente abrir a sua porta trancada.

\- Thomas, o que você está fazendo? – Malcolm não entendia o que havia acontecido.

\- Abra a porra da porta! – Tommy gritou para o motorista. Com um clique ele finalmente pôde abrir a porta. O carro parou subitmente e Tommy saltou para a calçada. Ele correu pelas ruas lotadas sem olhar para trás.

\- Thomas! – Malcolm gritou, observando Tommy correr, aparentemente perseguindo algo.

Tommy correu, empurrando pessoas, tentando encontrá-lo no meio da rua movimentada. Mas era tade demais. Ele não podia vê-lo. Ele o tinha perdido.

\- Merda. – Ele sussurrou em pânico enquanto olhava freneticamente de um lado para o outro. Ele correu em uma direção e então na outra, tentando encontrá-lo, mas ele não cosneguia. Tommy começou a se perguntar se a sua mente não estava lhe pregando uma peça, se ele não tinha imaginado tudo. Ele sentia tanta falta do seu melhor amigo que andar pela mesma cidade em que ele morrera o fizera vê-lo em estranhos?

Tommy soltou um resmungo dolorido enquanto andava de volta para o carro. Deve ter sido sua mente brincando com ele... com suas emoções... ele parou quando viu o mesmo gorro escuro na cabeça do mesmo estranho. Ele havia atravessado a rua e estava entrando numa caminhonete. Era ele. Era Oliver; não havia outra explicação.

\- Oliver! – Tommy gritou, seus pulmões queimando e seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas inesperadas. Ele correu para a beira da calçada e gritou o nome do homem. Não tinha como ele cruzar a rua movimentada sem ser atropelado. – Oliver!

O homem congelou com a gritaria do seu nome. Sua mão parou na maçaneta da caminhonete. Ele se virou lentamente para olhar para trás, como se estivesse procurando pela fonte do som. Os olhos do homem encontraram Tommy no meio de um grande alvoroço de carros e pessoa, sem sinal de  reconhecimento nenhum neles. Era como se ele não pudesse ver Tommy, como sele ele não soubesse quem ele era, mesmo o conhecendo por toda a sua vida. Tommy estava pronto para gritar seu nome mais uma vez e correr em sua direção quando o homem maior disse algo de dentro da caminhonete. Ele deu as costas para Tommy sem hesitar, sorriu e riu do outro homem, abrindo a porta da caminhonete e entrou. Eles foram embora enquanto Tommy observava. Em uma tentativa inútil ele tentou correr atrás da caminhonete preta, mas o perdeu nas ruas movimentas. Eles estavam muito rápidos.

Tommy permaneceu ali por alguns minutos, chocado e devastado, porém encantado ao mesmo tempo. Ele sabia que era Oliver. Ele sabia lá no fundo de si mesmo que era ele. Mas então... por que ele não dissera nada? Por que ele não olhara direto para Tommy? Por que ele fora embora sem dizer nada? Por que ele se escondera na Austrália por cinco anos?

O que diabos acontecera com Oliver?

 

* * *

 

 

Jack e Slade dirigiram pela estrada sem fim que os levava de Capel para Perth ao norte. Eles dirigiram num silêncio confortável enquanto uma estação de rádio temárica dos anos 70 tocava ao fundo. O longo trajeto estava preenchido de música e o silêncio deles deu tempo e espaço para Jack pensar. Ele sabia que precisava descobrir o que tinha acontecido consigo e quem ele realmente  era. A loira dos seus sonhos ainda o assombrava, não o deixando esquecer da promessa que fizera de tentar encontrá-la.

Se perdendo em seus pensamentos e na batida suave da música, Jack caiu no sono. Ele sonhou com cores brilhantes e cheiro de chuva freca. Quando ele acordou duas horas depois, eles já estavam nas ruas de Perth.

Perth era uma cidade grande e moderna, com a quarta maior população da Austrália com quase dois milhões de habitantes na área de Grande Perth. Eles dirigiram em direção ao distrito de negócios no centro, passando por Swan River e Matilda Bay. Jack encarou a água azul do rio, observando os barcos se moverem sobre ela, suavemente dançando nas docas.

Ele pensou sobre aqueles barcos e a verdadeira razão sobre o porquê de ele estar ali o atingiu. Ele sentiu seu coração acelerando, suas mãos começando a suar. Ele sentiu como se não conseguisse respirar

\- Você está bem, garoto? – Slade perguntou num tom preocupado, olhando para ele.

\- Eu estou bem. – Jack disse respirando fundo, ou ao menos tentando.

\- Você não parece bem.

\- Eu preciso de um minuto. – Jack disse, fechando os olhos e lentamente inspirando e expirando, tentando controlar seu coração. Depois de um minuto ou dois, ele começou a se sentir melhor e abriu os olhos.

\- O que diabos aconteceu, Jack? Eu nunca o vi passar por nada parecido. – Slade disse depois que estacionou a caminhonete próxima a um grande mercado.

\- Eu não sei. Eu só me senti ansioso de repente, como se não pudesse respirar. Como se o meu corpo percebesse porque está aqui. – Ele disse enquanto corria a mão direita pelo rosto, ainda sentindo os últimos tremores do seu ataque de pânico.

\- Acho que é hora de arranjarmos algo pra comer, então. Vamos lá, eu preciso pegar umas coisas para a fazenda e para o escritório da Shado antes de podermos ir nas embaixadas. Eu quero estar em casa lá pela hora do jantar. – Slade disse saindo da caminhonete.

Eles almoçaram num pequeno restaurante ao lado do mercado a qual Slade queria ir. Depois de algumas horas comprando as coisas de ambas as listas, a de Slade e a de Shado, Jack estava pronto para ir às embaixadas. Eles foram primeiro à Embaixada Canadense e depois de uma longa discussão eles foram capazes de explicar a situação. Eles tiraram suas fotos e impressões digitais, dizendo que checariam no sistema se ele era ou não um cidadão canadense. O procedimento levaria por volta de três dias e eles ligaria para dizer o que descobriram.

Dpois que eles saíram da Embaixada Canadense e andaram nem direção ao lugar aonde estacionaram, a caminhonete, Jack ouviu alguém gritando à distância: Oliver!

Era o nome do seu sonho. O nome que o assombrara por meses. O nome peo qual a mulher misteriosa o chamara. Oliver.

Jack congelou, sua mão na maçaneta da caminhonete, o nome flutuando no ar. Ele respirou fundo e se virou para encontrar a pessoa que gritara, mesmo que não fizesse sentido. Ele podia ver um homem alto de cabelos escuros usando algo que parecia um terno muito caro olhando diretamente para ele.O homem segurou o seu olhar e Jack pôde ver um milhão de diferentes emoções cruzando o rosto do estranho, de dúvida para choque e até um pouco de felicidade. Jack olhou diretamente para ele, sentindo a mesma sensação sufocante que sentira ao ver os barcos nas docas naquela manhã. Mesmo assim ele não reconheceu o homem.

Slade o tirou do transe: - Ei princesa! O que diabos você está esperando? Nós ainda temos que levar o seu traseiro miserável para outra embaixada antes de voltarmos para casa. Não sei você, mas eu quero voltar para a minha esposa e filho.

Ele deu às costas para o homem. Não importava o quanto o nome parecia atraí-lo, ele nunca tinha visto aquele homem.

 - Certo pai. Estou indo. Não precisa pirar e começar com apelidos, cara. Você precisa se preocupar com a sua pressão nessa idade. – Jack brincou com um sorriso enquanto se virava para Slade e abria a porta. Ele riu do bufar de Slade em resposta. Em segundos eles estavam na estrada e Jack havia se esquecido completamente do estranho.

* * *

 

Tommy mal conseguiu dormir depois de ver Oliver na Austrália. Ele não conseguia encontrar sentido nisso. Por que ele estava lá? Por que ele não tentara voltar para casa? E quanto á sua família? Robert também estaria vivo? Por que eles queriam fazer o mundo acreditar que eles estavam mortos pelos últimos cinco anos?

Quando ele havia retornado para o carro com seu pai, ele o encontrou enlouquecendo com as ações de Tommy, bem, enlouquecendo como em encarando-o como se ele fosse louco com os olhos arregalados. Malcolm simplesmente não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido e Tommy sequer tentou explicar que vira Oliver porque sabia exatamente o que ele iria dizer. Então ele dissera ao pai que tivera um pequeno ataque de pânico, que estar na Austrália era demais para ele, antes de se desculpar profundamente por suas ações. Malcolm, em troca, agira como sempre e o oferecera um copo de uísque e lhe dera um tapinha nas costas. Eles não falaram muito mais sobre o que aconteceu e depois de alguns dias era como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ainda assim ele não conseguiu se esquecer do que havia visto. Ele não podia falar com Laurel, ela provavelmente diria que era “nervosismo” ou uma tentative de se perder na melancolia que o atingia de tempos em tempos, sempre próximo da data que Oliver havia se perdido no mar. Ela e seu pai eram duas pessoas muito racionais, eles não acreditariam no que ele havia visto Oliver naquele dia. Eles apenas pensariam que a sua mente estava lhe pregando peças. Para eles, Oliver e Robert haviam morrido naquele barco cinco anos antes. Haviam túmulos com seus nomes na Mansão Queen. Ele, assim como todos os Queens, chorara e pranteara a morte de dois homens incríveis. Não havia mais nada.

Então ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele fora ao trabalho com seu pai, ele fizera o jantar para Laurel no apartamento deles e trabalhara nas finanças do Verdant em seu tempo livre. Ele nunca disse à ninguém que ele também gastara uma boa quantidade de dinheiro e influêencia tentando encontrar Oliver agora que tinha uma pista. Mas às vezes nem dinheiro e nem influência conseguiam comprar qualquer coisa, e depois de dois dias, Tommy estava enlouquencendo com a falta de resultados.

O que lhe deixava apenas uma opção.

* * *

 

Tommy pegou o elevador familiar para o último andar das Consolidações Queen. Quando ele alcançou o andar, ele sorriu para Karen, a antiga assistente de Robert Queen, que agora exercia o mesmo trabalho para Walter Steele.

\- Olá Karen, você está ótima. Perdeu peso? – Tommy disse com um sorriso brilhante, fazendo a mulher com idade o suficiente para ser a sua mãe corar.

\- Sr. Merlyn, é muito gentil da sua parte. – Ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Nah, sou só um observador astuto de mulheres bonitas. – Tommy disse com um meio sorriso, fazendo Karen rir.

\- Tommy Merlyn! A que devo o prazer da sua visita? – Walter disse saindo do seu escritório de vidro e parando na frente da mesa de Karen.

\- Eu estava na vizinhança. Pensei em parar em dar um oi. – Tommy disse tentando usar seu charme para encobrir o real motivo da sua visita.

\- E para perturbar a minha assistente, ao que parece. – Walter disse com um olhar paternal que Tommy conhecia bem demais. Ele olhou para a assistente. – Karen, segure as minhas reuniões e ligações enquanto eu e o Sr. Merlyn conversamos.

Com um assentimento partindo de Karen, Tommy e Walter entraram no escritório. Walter lentamente fechou a porta atrás de si. Ele então deu a volta na mesa de vidro e dasabotoou o paletó antes de se sentar na sua cedeira de couro. Tommy conhecia Walter a anos e ainda assim se sentia como um garotinho prestes a ser repeendido.

\- Por favor, sente-se. – Walter disse, apontando para a cadeira defronte a sua mesa.

\- Obrigado. – Tommy disse se setando na cadeira de couro branco.

\- Então Tommy, o que posso fazer por você? – Walter perguntou a ele enquanto entrelaçava os seus dedos e se inclinava em direção á mesa de vidro.

Tommy se moveu inquietamente na sua cadeira por um instante, coçando a sua sobrancelha direita. – Eu vim te pedir um favor, Walter. Um favor realmente grande.

\- Que tipo de favor? – Walter perguntou com cautela.

\- Eu preciso encontrar uma pessoa. Eu já venho tentando por alguns dias, mas eu não tenho as conexões políticas e influência para isso.

\- E você acredita que eu tenho? – Walter perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Para essa pessoa em particular eu acredito que você tem.

\- Tommy, eu não tenho ideia em o que você se meteu, mas eu tenho certeza que seu pai seria de mais ajuda do que eu. – Wwalter disse, se perguntando em que tipo de problema o jovem estava agora que o seu casamento com Laurel Lance estava se aproximando.

\- Não na Austrália. – Tommy retrucou, fazendo Walter se recostar na cadeira, um olhar confuso em seu rosto.

\- O que exatamente você está procurando na Austrália, Tommy?

\- Eu encontrei Oliver. – Tommy confessou rapidamente, observando um Walter chocado se sentar com uma postura impecável na sua cadeira.

\- Perdão? – Ele disse, seu rosto um tanto pálido, como se ele não pudesse processar a informação.

\- Walter, eu vi Oliver três dias atrás. Eu estava numa viagem de negócios com o meu pai em Perth. Eu o vi andando em uma rua. – Tommy explicou, se preparando para a inquisição e repreensão por dizer algo tão sério.

\- Thomas. – Walter disse apertando a ponte do nariz. – Oliver está morto. Você sabe disso. Ele morreu junto a Robert cinco anos atrás naquele barco. Você sabe, as autoridades australianas disseram que era impossível haver sobreviventes ao naufrágio; que eles estavam longe demais da costa para nadar. Eu sei que vem sendo difícil para você, mas isso é inaceitável.

\- É verdade, Walter. Eu o vi com os meus próprios olhos. – Tommy disse, odiado o fato de que Walter estava tão cético sobre isso enquanto entendia o quanto uma afirmação tão grande quanto a que estava fazendo parecia estranho.

\- Se era Oliver, por que ele não está aqui? Por que ele está desaparecido por todos esses anos? Por que você não o trouxe de volta? – Walter questionou, tentando raciocinar.

\- Eu não sei. Havia algo estranho nele. Era como se ele não me reconhecesse ou algo assim. – Tommy disse, desviando o olhar de Walter. Ele ainda não conseguia entender porque Oliver o dera às costas. Não fazia sentido.

\- Tommy, você já parou para pensar que talvez era porque não era Oliver?

\- Era o Oliver. Eu o conheço. – Tommy disse com os dentes trincados. Ele estava começando a ficar frustrado.

\- Certo, vamos supor que é alguém parecido com Oliver. Imagine se contarmos para Moira e Thea e então descobrirmos que não é o Oliver. Imagine toda a dor, todo o sofrimento de perdê-lo outra vez. Pense no que isso faria a elas.

Tommy se inclinou para a frente e tentou manter a compostura: - Eu estou pensando nelas. Eu estou pensando que eu posso ter encontrado uma das pessoas que elas mais amam no mundo. Eu estou pensando que eu talvez possa ajudar a devolvê-las um filho e um irmão. É o Oliver, Walter. Eu sei que é.

\- Tommy. – Walter disse com um suspiro.

\- Por favor, Walter. Eu estou implorando! Eu prometo que eu eu não vou dizer nada para a Moira ou para a Thea. Eu vou ficar de boca fechada. Se não for Oliver elas nunca vão precisar saber. Mas eu preciso descobrir, preciso ter certeza.

Walter ficou em silêncio enquanto olhou para Tommy por um segundo. Por um momento ele pensou que Walter diria não.

\- Tudo bem, mas não diga nada pra ninguém. A imprensa não pode ter uma mínima noção de que eu estou enviando um grupo de busca para a Austrália. – Walter finalmente se apiedou, esperando que Tommy se acalmasse. Ele tinha certeza que não levaria a nada; que tudo isso não passava de ilusões na mente de um jovem. Mas ele faria isso, para a paz da sua própria mente e a de Tommy. Talvez depois disso Tommy se esquecesse de Oliver.

\- Obrigado! Muito obrigado! – Tommy disse aliviado, se sentindo mais grato do que achava possível. Com a ajuda de Walter eles seriam capazes de encontrar Oliver.

\- Eu vou fazer isso, Tommy, mas eu não criaria expectativas.  Às vezes nossas mentes veem o que querem ver. – Walter disse com uma voz muito mais calma do que realmente se sentia por dentro. Ele sabia que Tommy estava sofrendo, ele podia ver em seus olhos; ele tinha o mesmo olhar que Moira e Thea tiveram por um longo tempo. Elas aceitaram a perda de Oliver, ainda que a dor nunca se abrandara, não de verdade. Elas apenas aprenderam a viver com ela.

\- Eu vou arriscar. – Tommy disse cheio de esperança pela primeira vez em dias. Era o que ele ele precisava para encontrar Oliver.

Tommy se levantou e Walter falou outra vez: - Eu vou dar uma olhada nisso, Tommy. Eu te ligo se eu encontrar algo. Agora, se me der licença, eu tenho algumas ligações a fazer.

 

* * *

 

 

O loft de Sara e Nyssa era um dos lugares favoritos de Felicity. Na realidade era o único lugar além do seu pequeno apartamento no qual ela se sentia em casa. Então ela havia passado muito tempo lá nos últimos anos. Por causa disso elas haviam formulado suas próprias tradições: uma delas era a Pizza de Sábado à Noite. Todo sábado ela e as suas melhores amigas se sentariam na sala de estar, pediriam um tipo diferente de pizza e beberiam uma nova garrafa de vinho. Às vezes elas veriam um filme, em outras apenas se perderiam em conversas. Às vezes Tommy e Laurel se juntariam a elas.

À princípio ela havia se sentido apreensiva em relação a presença de Tommy. Ele era o melhor amigo de Oliver e ela era a noiva dele. Eles deveriam conhecer um ao outro. Mas o destino era cruel e nunca lhes dera essa chance até agora. Quando Tommy e Laurel se juntaram a Pizza de Sábado à Noite, ela se preocupara que ele olharia para ela e perceberia o quanto ela se importava com Oliver. Mas ele não o fizera. Ele fora gracioso e gentil e não tinha ideia do seu passado com Oliver.

Essa era uma dessas noites. Laurel e Nyssa estavam trabalhando num caso contra um chefão da máfia que havia matado mais de vinte pessoas no ano anterior e era um conhecido traficante de drogas. E se havia algo que ambas odiavam era injustiça, então Laurel e Nyssa estavam passando incontáveis noites trabalhando em seu caso no escritório do procurado distrital. O que levava a um Tommy muito solitário sentado no sofá de Sara  pelas últimas duas horas.

\- Estou entediado. – Tommy disse olhando para o teto enquanto Felicity e Sara conversavam calmamente.

\- Você sempre está entediado, Tommy. – Felicity disso, rolando os olhos de brincadeira com as tendências dramáticas de Tommy. Ele parecia mais estranho que o normal nessa noite.

\- Se eu bem me lembro, você sempre perde o interesse quando o tópico não envolve bebida ou peitos. – Sara provocou enquanto Tommy jogava uma grande almofada esmeralda em sua direção.

\- Até você, Sara? Eu pensei que você sempre fosse ficar do meu lado. Além disso esse era o velho Tommy. Eu cresci. Agora eu falo sobre bebida e peitos na privacidade da minha própria casa. – Tommy disse dramaticamente, fazendo ambas as garotas caírem na risada.

Entre risos, Sara disse: - Coitadinho! Eu tenho certeza que a minha irmã vai chegar a qualquer momento.

\- Laurel está trabalhando demais. – Tommy disse ficando emburrado, mas preocupado acima do que qualquer coisa. Ele sabia o quão obcecada a sua noiva podia ficar. Na realidade, ela mal havia dormido nas duas últimas noites tentando encontrar novas pistas que poderia ajudá-las no caso contra o chefão da máfia.

\- É isso que você ganha por querer se casar com uma mulher que quer salvar o mundo. – Felicity disse servindo o vinho caro que Tommy havia trazido com ele a todos. – Nós podemos pelo menos beber desse delicioso vinho enquanto esperamos.

\- Agora é disso que eu estou falando! – Tommy disse tomando um longo gole do seu vinho e fazendo Felicity rir.

\- Eu vou pegar o cardápio da pizzaria. Nós podemos pelo menos começar escolher quais sabores nós vamos pedir hoje. – Sara disse andando até a cozinha e começando a folhear os papéis nas gavetas.

\- Você está bem, Tommy? – Felicity perguntou preocupada. Ela e Tommy se conheciam por pouco mais do que um ano, mas ainda assim parecia que ela o conhecia por toda a sua vida – ele era o melhor amigo de Oliver, e alguém que ele amava falar sobre – e ela podia entender o porquê. Ele era realmente amável, como um irmão que ela nunca teve, e ela podia ver porque ele era tão importante na vida de Oliver.

\- Sim, Lis. – Tommy disse, não olhando em seus olhos e focando a sua atenção no seu copo de vinho.

\- Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, certo? – Ela disse, sentindo a necessidade de reassegurá-lo. Ela queria que Tommy fosse de capaz de confiar nela, como havia feito com Oliver quando ele estava vivo. Felcity sabia o quão difícil fora para Tommy perder o seu melhor amigo, e ele como ela nunca tivera a necessidade ou desejo de substituí-lo na sua vida. Havia um buraco gigante dentro dele e nada ou ninguém seria capaz de preenchê-lo. Ninguém nunca tomaria o lugar de Oliver para eles.

\- Eu sei. Eu acho que hoje é um daqueles dias, sabe? Um daqueles dias em que eu queria que Ollie estivesse aqui. Eu posso imaginá-lo aqui conosco, bebendo e rindo. Ele era tão cheio de vida, Lis. Você o teria amado. – Tommy disse preso em seus próprios sonhos sem notar a sutil devastação que as suas palavras levaram a Felicity, fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido em seu peito. Se Tommy apenas soubesse o quanto ela ainda o amava, o quanto Oliver havia mudado a sua vida.

\- Eu o conheci, sabia? – Felicity disse suavemente se recompondo, movendo seus dedos pela borda da taça.

\- Conheceu? – Tommy perguntou enquanto olhava para ela, chocado. Ela nunca havia lhe dito isso. Ela basicamente o ouvia contar histórias sobre Oliver, nunca adicionando nada, nunca perguntando nada.

\- Nós trabalhávamos na mesma companhia, afinal. – Felicity respondeu simplesmente, não tendo coragem o suficiente para contar a Tommy a verdade. O machucaria mais do que machucava a ela própria.

\- Oh. – Tommy disse num tom triste, visivelmente desapontado. Ele estava esperando por mais.

\- Nós conversamos algumas vezes quando pegávamos o elevador juntos. Ele era muito doce e educado. Ele não era nada do que a imprensa tentava mostrar. Eles definitivamente não o conheciam. – Ela tentou não soar afetada. Ela segurou o fôlego enquanto esperava a resposta de Tommy nesse novo território que começaram a explorar.

\- Você está certa, eles não o conheciam. – Tommy disse, soltando um grande suspiro. Ele estava começando a acreditar que Walter estava certo; era provavelmente alguém parecido com Oliver na Austrália. Ele havia se enganado pensando que de alguma forma ele receberia um milagre tão grande. Oliver se fora; tudo que ele teria dele seriam as memórias.

\- Você realmente sente falta dele, não é? – Ela perguntou suavemente, desesperada pela capacidade de poder dizer algo sobre o homem que amava, mesmo que por um curto segundo.

\- Todo dia. Ele era o meu melhor amigo, não... Ele ainda é o meu melhor amigo. – Tommy respondeu com uma força silenciosa. Felicity podia ver que ele estava lutando para controlar as suas emoções.

\- Eu tenho certeza que ele estaria orgulhoso do que você se tornou, Tommy. – Felicity disse enquanto tocava seu ombro gentilmente, reassegurando-o.

\- Obrigado por dizer isso, Lis. – Tommy disse com um pequeno, porém triste sorriso.

A porta da frente se abriu e Nyssa e Laurel entraram no loft, os saltos retumbando contra o chão de madeira e levando o “Momento Oliver” ao seu fim.

\- Querida, estou em casa! – Nyssa chamou com um sorriso, tirando seu casaco e os saltos de couro roxo e os deixando-os no hall de entrada, enquanto Laurel colocava o seu casaco no armário do mesmo.

\- Oi, amor. – Sara cumprimentou, andando da cozinha para beijá-la suavemente nos lábios.

\- Oi. – Nyssa disse, feliz por estar de volta para a casa depois de um dia tão longo.

\- Você vai guardá-los, certo? – Sara disse, apontando para os sapatos no chão.

\- Quem diria que um dia você surtaria por causa de sapatos no chão. – Laurel disse para Sara, enquanto Nyssa voltava e colocava seus sapatos e casaco no armário. Laurel passou pela sua irmã que revirou os olhos com o comentário e andou em direção a Tommy, que já estava de pé andando em sua direção. – Oi. Por que a cara triste? – Laurel perguntou beijando-o suavemente. Felicity viu a preocupação nos olhos de Laurel e se virou para pegar mais vinho.

\- Eu só senti saudades. – Tommy disse, enterrando seu rosto na curva do pescoço dela e deixando seu cheiro consolá-lo. Ela era a única coisa na sua vida que podia fazer a dor sumir.

Felicity olhou para os dois casais felizes, perdidos em seus abraços, e pela primeira vez em um longo tempo ela se sentiu como se estivesse sobrando. Assim como Tommy, ela podia imaginar Oliver ali com eles. Ele se encaixaria perfeitamente, como a última peça do quebra-cabeça. Mas ela nunca teria isso. Oliver se fora e ela nunca saberia como as coisas poderiam ser.

\- Seu noivo estava reclamando sobre estar entediado sem você pelas últimas duas horas. – Sara disse enquanto Nyssa pegava taças para si mesma e para Laurel, andando descalça e ainda parecendo linda na sua saia longa preta e na elaborada blusa roxa.

\- Oh, eu também senti saudades. – Laurel disse abraçando Tommy apertadamente.

\- É, e agora que estamos todos aqui, podemos pedir a comida? Eu estou morrendo de fome. – Tommy gemeu, enquanto Felicity servia vinho para Nyssa e Laurel.

\- Obrigada. – Laurel disse, aceitando a taça de vinho.

\- Alguma sorte com o caso? – Felicity perguntou a elas.

\- Falcone é um filho da mãe escorregadio. Ele sabe como cobrir seus rastros. Ele vem deixando uma trilha de cadáveres de qualquer um que poderia incriminá-lo. – Nyssa respondeu irritada enquanto sentava no sofá com a  raça de vinho na mão.

\- Nós vamos pegá-lo, Nyssa. Ele não vai escapar dessa vez. – Laurel disse firmemente, se sentando ao lado de Tommy, o braço dele relaxando nas costas do sofá atrás dela.

\- Certo, então o que vocês acham sobre pizza vegana? – Sara perguntou a eles, arrastando todo mundo para uma discussão sobre laticínios e a nova tendência de Sara de não comer nada industrializado ou processado. Depois de uma longa discussão eles concordaram em tentar a pizza vegana, com queijo vegano e vegetais assados – deixando Sara muito feliz – e outra de pepperoni com tudo extra – para agradar Tommy e a sua necessidade desesperada por queijo e carne.

Eles já haviam acabado com metade da pizza quando o celular de Tommy começou a tocar. Ele não reconheceu o número, mas atendeu do mesmo jeito.

\- Olá. – Ele disse baixando a sua fatia. Ele devia conhecer a pessoa do outro lado da linha porque sua expressão foi de confusão para seriedade e depois para surpresa.

\- Meu Deus. – Ele disse num tom chocado, fazendo todo mundo se virar na sua direção. Seu rosto estava pálido e as suas mãoes estavam tremendo; lágrimas começaram a se formar nos seus olhos.

\- Tommy? – Laurel disse cautelosamente enquanto se movia para perto dele. Ela tocou seu braço, preocupada.

\- Meu Deus. Obrigado. Obrigado. Sim, eu vou estar aí em vinte minutos. Elas sabem? Ela está bem? Certo, eu estou indo. Obrigado, Walter. – Tommy disse antes de encerrar a chamada, suas mãos tremendo.

\- O que aconteceu. – Laurel perguntou enquanto um grande sorriso aparecia no rosto dele. Ninguém nunca o havia visto tão feliz.

\- Eles o encontraram. – Tommy respondeu se levantando para pegar o seu casaco no armário.

\- Quem encontrou quem? Você não está fazendo o menor sentido, Tommy. – Sara disse, preocupada por ver Tommy agindo dessa forma.

\- Eu preciso ir. Eu te ligo. – Tommy disse, suavemente beijando os lábios de Laurel e se movendo para a porta da frente.

\- Quem foi encontrado, Tommy? – Felicity perguntou, assustada para saber o que estava acontecendo baseaso na reação de Tommy ao telefone. Ele parecia fora de controle e exultante ao mesmo tempo. Ela nunca o vira agir dessa forma antes.

\- Oliver. – Ele respondeu com um sorriso largo, fazendo Laurel e Sara lhe darem olhares incrédulos.

\- O que? – Felicity arfou, sentindo todo o ar deixar os seus pulmões. Não podia ser verdade. Ele estava morto. Ele morrera cinco anos atrás num acidente de barco. Ele a deixara, sozinha e sofrendo, tentando encontrar uma maneira de lidar todo dia com a sua perda; não podia ser verdade. Era um erro. Tommy estava errado.

\- Tommy, isso não é possível. Você sabe que Oliver faleceu junto com o pai dele cinco anos atrás. – Laurel disse, tentando o fazer ver a razão enquanto vestia seu próprio casaco.

\- Não é verdade. Eu o vi na Austrália uns dias atrás. Eu sabia que era ele. Eu só precisava de provas. Era Walter Steele no telefone. Eles encontraram o Oliver. Eles o encontraram. Oliver está vivo. – Tommy disse alegremente enquanto parecia saltar parado, fazendo as mulheres arfarem em choque quando ela os deixou e saiu pela porta com Laurel o seguindo de perto.

E bem assim o mundo de Felicity se desfez outra vez.

Oliver estava vivo.

* * *

 

**N/A: Espero que vocês tenham gostado do novo capítulo de ‘Broken Arrows’!**

**Postaremos os capítulos seguintes logo que estes forem traduzidos!**

 

**Com amor,**

 

**PoisonAngelMuse**


End file.
